Double Crossed, part 3- Completed
by AgentCatherine
Summary: The Tech Galactic Alliance has begun their biggest achievement ever, they have begun to convert themselves into their users. It's only a matter of time before the outside world will be over run by them,intent on one goal, survival. There's only a fleeting chance left to stop them and it's the EPF's only hope. Find the crystal that's been lost for years and erase TAG from existence.
1. Previously on Double Crossed

**Since the beginning of Night, Night EPF...**

Blastifre246 teleports to HQ to see Aunt Arctic. He notices Joe and Celia73 is also here.

"What's going on?" He asks in curiosity.

"Blastifre246, do you remember our conflict on the tallest mountain?" States Joe.

"I knew you were innocent, Joe" Blastfire246 blurts, "I just wanted to see if Celia73 could lead me to Herbert."

He stands there in the awkward silence.

"Was that all a test?" Blastfire246 asks, confused.

Aunt Arctic aka the director looks at him and shakes her head.

"Unfortunately no" she replies, "there is still a threat against the Elite Penguin Force. That intruder is out to expose our entire operation."

"He nearly did that a week ago" adds Joe, "the penguin tried to hack into the EPF mainframe with no success. However, the penguin did the hacking inside of the agency on the mainframe, meaning it was an inside job."

"What a minute! What do you mean there still is?" Blastfire246 exclaims, "isn't Celia73..."

"I am an EPF agent." Celia73 replies, "no lie, I'm not the intruder."

"I'm so confused, if both Celia73 and Joe aren't the traitors..." He looks up at the grim faces, and realizes the horrible truth "then who is?"

 **Throughout Operation: Puffle...**

"Wow, it's different" the penguin exclaimed, referring to the decorations inside the igloo.

Rebecca had a questionable look on her face as the penguin quickly examined his surroundings.

"This couch is very comfy and..." the penguin rushed into the kitchen and threw open the fridge, "Aww cool, just like I thought it would be!"

Rebecca raised an eyebrow in question, "Umm who are you?"

The penguin helped himself to an orange. Rebecca slowly walked to the kitchen and approached the penguin.

"Sorry but...are you a friend of my brother, Alex or something?" Rebecca inquired.

The penguin didn't answer but smiled instead. He waddled around and soon found Alex's room, where he put on a pair of black tinted glasses.

"Umm those are Alex's" Rebecca insisted, "Can you ummm...Please don't do that...don't go in there!"

The penguin curiously rummaged through Alex's box of PSA things. He picked up a picture of the view of Club Penguin on the tallest mountain. Aunt Arctic (AKA the director) had given it to Alex on his first successful PSA mission. The penguin looked at Rebecca and carelessly tossed the snowball globe aside, forcing her to take action before it crashed onto the floor into a million pieces. When she dived to the floor to catch the globe, the penguin secretly stashed the picture into his pocket.

* * *

He flicked on a small flashlight and jumped down into the hole.

"No don't!' Rebecca warned.

Agent Ace grinned, "It's fine...I can take care of myself, besides I'm not an EPF agent."

* * *

It wasn't long before Ace spotted Cole wielding together two pieces of metal. He snuck over and quickly grabbed her. Cole started to struggle and almost bit Ace once or twice. He reached into his pack and forcefully put headphones onto Cole's head.

"Here" Ace mutter, playing some music and turning it up.

It wasn't long before Cole's dazed and glassy eyes began to sparkle again.

"Glad you're back" Ace exclaimed as his puffle hugged him.

"So do I" a voice in the shadows chuckled, "Nice to see you too, Ace."

 **TAG was moving in secret until now.**

"No, I just came here as a concerned friend..." Rosa's voice faded, softly.

Rosa looked at Alex and said in a quiet voice:

"Watch your back, they are here."

Alex felt a shiver down his spine. In an instant, he was staring at anything that could show a reflection of whatever was behind him. Nothing was there. Alex returned his gaze back to where Rosa was sitting but she was gone.

* * *

"If Alex is right, then it's probably best if Article 15 Section 4 is initiated," suggested the Director.

A loud shout is heard and all eyes turned to Alex, who just spilled his coffee on Dot.

"Oh sorry" Alex stammered, looking around for some napkins. "Um Director Article 15 Section 4 hasn't been used in years and...it really isn't necessary."

* * *

"Hey, something's off" whispered a voice, next to him.

Blastfire246 jumped, being too careless to be aware of his surroundings when he was thinking. Blastfire246 turned and saw a dark green penguin looking straight at him.

"Joe" Blastifre246 stated, "what are you doing here? I thought you were with Jet pack guy up in the mountains."

The penguin smiled faintly and quickly became serious again. Blastfire246 met Joe during Operation: Sandy. He is one of the leaders of the tactical lead. Turns out Roger, a double agent, is his brother. Joe isn't his real name either. No one knows his real name. It's like the Director. His name is a secret and no one can figure out what it is. Blastfire246 tried looking in the profiles but he doesn't have access to the leaders' files.

"Jet pack guy sent me to report back to Mr. PoodleX450," Joe explained. "We found something in the mountains."

"What?" Blastfire246 asked, in curiosity.

Joe lowered his voice into a whisper as he spoke one word, "Herbert."

* * *

Mr. PoodleX450 looked at me as if trying to read me like an open book.

"There may be a day when you start questioning yourself and where your loyalties are." He declared, "when that happens...it would be wise to come to me. I'll help you decide the right way."

I watched as he left for his office. I was completely shocked but before I could think about anything, I heard a noise behind me. I turned to see another penguin standing by my desk.

"Creep" she announced, with concerned smile.

The penguin was a peach color. Her hair was in a brown bun and she was wearing white diva sunglasses.

"Who are you?" I asked, I've never seen her at the Agency before.

She smiled and put out her right fin.

"My name is Agent Lake Blue1." She added, "fifth class."

* * *

Mr. PoodleX450 sighed and then sat down at a table. A black penguin walked in. He looked around and then spotted Mr. PoodleX450 and sat down at a table behind him.

"Why did you want to see me?" The black penguin asked.

"We found him," Mr. PoodleX450 informed him. "It won't be long before they..."

"ROGER!" Shouted a voice, from behind Mr. PoodleX450. "What are you doing here?"

Mr. PoodleX450 resisted the urge to turn around. Instead he looked for the nearest reflective item and spotted an orange penguin, confronting the black penguin.

"Well if it isn't Blastfire246, what brings you here?" Smirked the black penguin.

"I asked you first," he replied back.

"Well when did you became a hot shot agent," Roger stated.

"What did you mean?"

"Why are you here?"

"I don't need to tell you."

"Then I don't need to either."

"It's different."

"No it's not." Roger exclaimed, then got out of his chair. "I will see that it is done...take care."

Mr. PoodleX450 knew the last message was for him and watched as Roger left the building.

* * *

"Did you get my message?" The voice asked again.

"Message?"

"I guess not...Lake Blue1, I need to pull you off this case."

"Why? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, no not at all. Something more urgent has come up. There's only a handful of agents I can turn to right now."

"I'm flattered."

"Well don't be. I'm putting you on a search party to a place you've never seen or heard of."

"Danger's my middle name. Name the place, I'll be there."

"I knew you would say that."

Lake Blue1 turned to face the penguin.

"Uh Director...what will I be looking for?"

The Director looked at her grimly.

"Gary the gadget guy has gone missing. He disappeared after leaving the agency the other day. We aren't sure if something has happened to him or if he's in hiding, trying to clear his name."

Lake Blue1 took in this information carefully and waited for the Director to talk again.

"Agent, I'm lending you everything resource in my disposal to find him...bring him back, safely."

"Understood, Director." She replied.

The Director started to go but Lake Blue1 stopped them.

"Director, shouldn't the others be informed?"

"When the time is right."

That was all the Director stated before leaving the Pizza Parlor.

* * *

"I just want answers!" Blastfire246 demanded, "Who were you meeting with? Where's Herbert? What is he planning?"

Roger stayed silent and listened to the mine cart as it squeaked down the rail.

"I'll answer just one question..." he remarked, "There's a penguin in your agency that doesn't belong there. We're going make sure he doesn't escape again."

"Who are you talking about? Who's we?" Blatfire246 answered, but Roger had left without him knowing.

* * *

Blastfire246 took one glance at the penguin. He could tell that the penguin wanted to be left alone.

"You're bored, aren't you?" Blastfire246 stated, making the penguin stop in his tracks. "Why?"

The penguin laughed and then turned around.

"So you're in the Comm lead, okay." The penguin marked, "I'm bored. Not just you're average boredom but like I'm bored of Club Penguin. Everything is just so predictable. There's always a good ending to everything."

"Are you working for Herbert?" Blastfire246 asked.

"That old bear? Why would I? His inventions are incredibly lame anyway." He mocked, "Even a puffle could make better machines. You know come to think of it...ironically that's what he did try and do. The Heater3000. Hm what are the odds."

"Well if you're bored of Club Penguin...why don't you just leave?" Blastfire246 countered, still a little confused.

The penguin looked at him with a cold stare.

"You think I have a choice?"

With that the penguin disappeared into the darkness but Blastfire246 followed him.

* * *

"Uh...what happened to the Mullet?" Rookie asked, tossing the object aside.

He was about to put the fishing hook back into the hole when he noticed the object was still working. It looked like a really old computer. Curious, Rookie went over and wondered how it was still in a pretty good condition. He started to search the computer's data and discovered something of interest.

"Oh boy...I should tell Alex about this," He announced, getting up from the lake.

Rookie glanced back at the fishing hole...big mistake.

"Hey look at that, the fish are back!" He stated, happily picking up his rod and casting it into the hole.

As he went fishing, a penguin appeared and silently slid the computer away from the lake. The penguin searched through the files and quickly downloaded all of the data onto a memory stick. Then he smashed the computer to pieces.

"Here it is...the evidence," the penguin laughed quietly. "We've been looking for this for a long time."

* * *

Rookie followed Alex into the office. Alex went over to the closet and went over to the filing cabinet. He went to one of the lower drawers and took out a file.

"Look Rookie, you shouldn't be here" Alex replied.

"Why not?" He asked.

Alex paused then looked at Rookie.

"Just go back to your desk and forget about this."

"Why?"

"I just...I'm picking up a few things that Gary left behind. That's all and Mr. PoodleX450 isn't going to like it. I don't want you to get in trouble."

"Oh...you're breaking into his office," Rookie remarked. "You could get in really big trouble."

Alex looked through Mr. PoodleX450's desk and grabbed out a piece of paper.

"Exactly and I don't want you to get in trouble if I get caught." Alex added, "please just go back to your desk."

"All right," Rookie replied sullenly.

* * *

Rebecca was about to answer when there was some rustling in the trees.

"Change of plans." A penguin stated from out of the bushes. "We need them now. Mr. PoodleX450 just arrested Jet Pack Guy and now he's looking for me and Celia73."

"What! What's going on?" Rebecca asked. "Why?"

"I think Mr. PoodleX450 just ended his little Charade."

* * *

Blastfire246 looked at him quizzically. Something was off. Suddenly something came crashing into the window. Glass scattered everywhere.

"Shoot! I didn't think they'd find us so fast!" Alex shouted, hurrying over to the broken window.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Blastfire246 asked, as Alex picked up the package that broke the window.

Alex opened the package and gasped.

"What's wrong? What is it?" Chip asked.

Alex tossed the box on the counter.

"It's the bracelet." He answered, gloomily.

"Alex, what is going on?" Blastfire246 asked.

Alex looked at the two penguins and sighed.

"Ever heard of T.A.G.?"

* * *

"Oh dear me, you've got it all wrong Herbert," Mr. PoodleX450 explains. "I'm not working for the EPF. I'm the Director of TAG. I'm just here to take care of some unfinished business."

"HEY IF THE UNFINISHED BUSSINESS INVOLVES DESTROYING THE EPF THEN YOU NEED TO GET OUT OF HERE!" Herbert yells, "ONLY I GET TO DESTROY THEM AND DON"T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT TAKING OVER CLUB PENGUIN. THAT'S MY JOB!"

The peach penguin rolls her eyes, _of course he'd say that._

"Nonsense, TAG has no intention of taking over this little island or it's agency." Mr. PoodleX450 assures him, "we're just after a few penguins that got in the way of our mission. It set us back a few years."

"Oh, so you're not here to steal the pizza parlor?" Herbert asks, curious. "I can assure you the pizza is good."

"Ah, well you see I never had interest in pizza." He admits, "I think it makes penguins soft and lazy."

"HEY DID YOU JUST CALL ME SOFT AND LAZY!" Herbert shouted, "TAKE IT BACK! TAKE IT BACK I SAY!"

Roger has had just about enough of Herbert, apparently so did Klutzy because he starts clicking sharply at him.

"Enough Herbert," Roger raises his voice. "Or I'm going to toss you off of this mountain.

"You wouldn't." Herbert taunts.

"Herbert, you're skills are remarkable." Mr. PoodleX450 comments, "I read the file on how you destroyed the PSA. It was incredible ingenious. How about joining forces for the time being? I've got the power and resources and you've got the brains."

"WHAT?" Herbert yells, at the same time Roger shouts

"HIM?"

The Director of TAG nods.

"I think Herbert would be very useful. He knows his way around Club Penguin very well."

Herbert thought for a moment.

"ME HELP YOU?! THAT'S SO...DUMB! WHY WOULD I DO THAT? YOU'RE JUST GOING TO TAKE OVER CLUB PENGUIN AFTER THIS IS ALL OVER!" Herbert laughs.

"Very well then, I'll just let you think my offer over," Mr. PoodleX450 nods, thoughtfully. "Come on Roger, we've got to regroup and track down those pesky agents...all of them."

* * *

Henry shook his head.

"I told you my name is Dr. Steve."

"It's too hard to swallow that. I think I'll stick with Henry." I counter, coldly.

"Very well," He laughs. "I might as well tell you what our organization is up to. I'd say that just about now we've collected all the data needed to expose the identities of some of your fellow agents who were involved in, what your agency calls, the 2017 Expedition or really its real identity as 20-1-7"

"Impossible...the data was lost years ago." I add, "it was partly Rookie's fault accidentally. He planted anvils around the island and it sort of tilted the island. It nearly sunk all of Club Penguin. Before we could get the bubble shields up, some of the EPF's technology fell overboard sort of speak. That would include a PSA computer holding files, like the 2017 Expedition, about their mission."

* * *

Suddenly a ring echoes through the facility. Tylerbluez picks up the phone and is puzzled as he reads it. He shows it to the others and Chip literally rips it out of his fins.

 **Room 219: 4,37,10,21. File 2017 -unidentified sender.**

Then another message pops up it's from Joe.

 **Got the message from TAG. Find Blastfire246- Alex**

One more message appears.

 **It would seem we neglected to remember that some of their agents were still out on the field when we made our move. To any EPF agents still out there, here is our Ultimatum. Find the crystal and leave it on the top of the Tallest mountain. Only then will we give you back your agents.- Director of the Tech Galactic Alliance.**

* * *

"Attention EPF agents, we have you surrounded!" A female voice announces. "Surrender now and nobody will get hurt."

"Would it be a bad time to tell her that we're just recruits?" Chip chimes in, "well except for Blastfire246."

A white flag appears and a light penguin is holding it.

"All that we want is that file. Give it to us and we will leave." The TAG agent demands.

Tylerbluez shrugs and tosses her a file.

"Here it is."

The penguin draws her blaster and fire, just an inch away from his head.

"Don't ever lie to me. I promise, I won't miss again." She states, coldly.

"We don't..." Linsey starts to say but Tylerbluez cuts her off.

"We'll give you the file once you give us back all our agents!" He yells.

The penguin shakes her head and from the uniform she wears, Blastfire246 could tell she was a high ranking officer.

"I can't d that." She announces, "What is your answer? Surrender or die?"

B;astfire246 hesitates. Tylerbluez shrugs and then suddenly jerks his head to the left, then smiles.

"Fine...we give up!" Tylerbluez announces coming out from hiding. "Just one question."

Tylerbluez pulls out his blaster and fires in her direction.

"How fast are your reflexes?"

The pink penguin dodges it with ease.

"Child's play," she comments.

Before anything else could happen, a smoke bomb explodes and than shouting rang out.

* * *

"No wonder TAG wants us to find it," he mumbles. "The crystal is a type of energy source that..."

"Where is it?" Linsey interrupts, "where is the crystal?"

Blastfire246 flips through some papers and shakes his head.

"It's gone!" He announces, It's no longer in EPF possession."

"What do you mean?" Tylerbluez inquires, "what happened to it?"

Power and Rosa541 glance at each other, questioning if their boss might know where it is.

"A thief managed to break into headquarters and stole the crystal but that was several years ago, 2006." Blastfire246 informs, reading off the file.

"Geez, that's a long time ago!" Chip exclaims, "how in the world are we going to track down a crystal when it's been gone for that long? How did the thief manage to steal the crystal? Were they a TAG agent? I didn't think the EPF was operational until after that popcorn party."

* * *

"TAG gave Alex Adam's memories so that he wouldn't question where his memory was or where he was. So in other words, Alex took Adam's place. It would have worked if it wasn't for the fact that his old memories were still there and they were mixing with his new memories. Also, a penguin named Micheal, third class agent, kept telling Alex stuff about how things in TAG didn't add up. Alex began to think for himself again. A few months later, Alex regained all his memory and well...havoc began inside the agency. Long story short, the Elite Penguin Force critically hindered TAG's project. Only a few agents from the EPF know of TAG, that includes the ones who left for the TAG headquarters again."

"So let me guess, TAG is out for revenge?" Power interrupts."

Ace nods.

"TAG plus Revenge equals total chaos. They've already taken over the island without the knowledge of the island's citizens. It's only a matter of time before they enact their project and both worlds will be in serious trouble."

* * *

"So much for a surprise entrance," he points out.

The EPF agents observe how outnumbered they are but take an attack formation anyway.

"Actually," a TAG agent states, coming into view. "We've been expecting you."

The leader of the group gasps and takes a step toward the TAG agent.

"Micheal?"

The penguin looks up at him in acknowledgment.

"Alex."

 **And now for Double Crossed, Part Three- the conclusion to the Blastfire files.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys Double Crossed, part Three is OUT! Hope you had a good review of what's been going on so what are you waiting for? Go on, read the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter One: The beginning of the End- Sarah**

 _So this is the island called Club Penguin. It's smaller then I expect._ I sigh and then analyze the tiny pathetic buildings in the place called the Plaza. _These penguins are unaware that TAG controls this island now._

"Sarah, do you read me. Over." A voice shouts in her earpiece.

I wince at the sudden loud voice in my ear.

"Loud and clear, over." I answer.

"The EPF's last main force has been dealt with, over." The voice confirms.

I let the silence fill the air before responding.

"Main force? Over."

"Yeah, the group of agents who infilitrated and destroyed TAG years ago. Their Director sent them over here before we began our plans to finish us off. Over."

"Okay, so who's left? Over."

"According to our sources, just some rookies who haven't gotten nearly enough to training to stand against us or hide from us. Over."

I start to scan the crowd that's walking into the coffee shop. Something about them seems off.

"Sarah, come in. Over." The voice states.

I'm too preoccupied to answer. There's just one penguin in that group that seems indifferent. They are wearing a neon yellow jacket and a pair of sunglasses. They are also a red color and wearing sunglasses. _A little to conspicuous, I'd say._ As I approached the penguin, they seemed to start to move away from the crowd and over toward the snow forts. _If you are trying to avoid me, why wouldn't you go into the crowd?_

"Sarah, answer. Over." The voice on my earpiece announces.

"Oh..Uh everything's fine. I'll get back to you later. Over." I end the conversation.

As I start to tail the penguin, they move past Pizza Parlor and into the forest. _Is this penguin being oblivious about me tailing them or do they want me to follow them?_ I start to slow down as I follow them deeper into the forest. That's when I'm aware of the change in scenery. I'm in the middle of the forest and the penguin that I'm tailing has disappeared. _Huh..._ I smile, amused. _It's a trap._ I'm suddenly aware that all my senses are heightened. I listen as the snow falling off the tree makes a small crunch. I can smell the pine needles swirl in the air. I feel the gentle breeze move through my hair. My eyes dart around me looking for any sudden movement. I count the seconds that pass by in silence. _NOW!_

I quickly dodge into a roll and then stand again in another spot. I look at where I was just standing. A dart hit the nearby tree with a small thud. That's when I notice a small shift on the ground that I'm standing on. I jump up and do a flip over toward the left. I look up again and see a net hanging with it's prize of snow. I smirk. Then I hear a click coming from behind me a few feet away. I dive quickly behind a fallen tree trunk. By now my earpiece is covered in snow. _That's three traps._ I count. _Who is behind it all? Curiosity_ was about to get the better of me when a voice talks into my ear again.

"Sarah, come in over." The voice orders.

"What? Over." I state, in exasperation.

My eyes start to scan the surrounding area as the voice continues to talk.

"The Director wants to begin the selection." The voice announces, "get over to the main town right away, got it? Over."

I sigh, _but I was just having fun._

"Sarah? Over."

"Got it." I growl, "Over."

I stood up and looked around, the forest was empty.

"Sorry whoever you are!" I address to the forest. "I have to take this call but I promise you next time we meet...We'll have some fun."

With that I quickly left the forest and went for the town square.

* * *

 **Micheal's POV**

I look at my former friend as he sits in one of the holding cells. He doesn't seem to concerned about escaping though.

"Micheal!" The dark blue penguin exclaims, "hey I thought you and Sarah...were dead."

"Oh really?" I snap back, "what a lame excuse."

"Huh?" The penguin responds. "Micheal, what's gotten into you? Don't tell me they erased your memories again!"

I take out a long sigh.

"Just be quiet!" I order.

The penguin jumps up from the floor and grips his fins on the bars.

"Micheal, it's me Alex."

"I know."

"You do?"

"Uh..YES!"

"Then let us out! You know that what TAG is doing is wrong." Alex stammers.

I roll my eyes.

"Is that all your concerned about? What TAG is up too?" I smirk.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Alex demands, "and where is my team?"

I walk up to him till we're face to face.

"In other holding cells around headquarters," I answer.

"What happened to you?" Alex asks again.

"You did this." I finally reply, "you made me this way! You broke your promise, that's what happened."

Alex is silent for a moment and then quickly responds back.

"I never broke it." He interjects, "I didn't."

I start to walk out of the room.

"Timothy!" Alex calls out, "Sarah. Is she all right?"

I pause as one of the agents unlocks the door to let me out. I turn and look Alex in the eye.

"What do you think?"

The door slams shut, creating another wall between us.

* * *

 **Okay so if it wasn't obvious. Let me jog your memories. Sarah is an officer of TAG and so is Micheal. They both had a special connection to Alex and Ace. That's all I'm going to say. Well? How'd you like the chapter? I know it was a little short but trust me it's only the beginning...of the end XD Well until next time! See you September 4th for the next Chapter! Also for those of you who are wondering. My other story Intermission by Rookie will also be still going and I will post a new chapter as soon as I can! Bye for now!**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey Guys, here's Chapter Two! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Real Game Begins**

"The time has finally come," Mr. PoodleX450 announces to his TAG agents. "Dr. Steve has finally calibrated the machine and we are ready to begin the transfers."

Mr. PoodleX450 stood up and starts to address the citizens of Club Penguin.

"Attention citizens of Club Penguin, I am Mr. PoodleX450, Director of the Tech Galactic Alliance, and now Ruler of Club Penguin. Everyone must obey my command or be destroyed."

Mr. PoodleX450 looks at the crowds of penguins, not a single one is paying attention to him.

"Ahem, attention!" He yells, "I am..."

"Yeah, yeah we know Mr. PoodleX450, Director of TGA" interrupts a green penguin wearing a baseball cap and carrying a skateboard.

Mr. PoodleX450 squints in the sunlight to see the rude bystander.

"What is your name?" Mr. PoodleX450 demands. "How dare you interrupt me! I am the ruler of Club Penguin!"

Now a crowd of Club Penguin citizens gather to watch the scene unfold. The green penguin just smirks.

"Others have stated to taking over this island," the penguin began. "What makes you think you're any different?"

"What do you mean by that?" Mr. PoodleX450 snaps. "Who are you?"

The penguin casually leans on his skateboard, unaffected by the armed TAG agents standing near him.

"What I mean is..." the penguin drops his skateboard and then does a mocking bow. "Oh Mr. PoodleX450, ruler of Club Penguin, how do you plan on maintaining your reign over this island?"

Mr. PoodleX450 is caught off guard by this strange question.

"Wh...What do you mean by that?" He stammers, angrily. "I've got my agents and I've got more advanced technology than you. What else is there to worry about?"

The penguin stands up straight and there's a small gleam in his eyes.

"Us." The penguin exclaims, gesturing to all the citizens of Club Penguin.

Mr. PoodleX450 laughs.

"You think that...ordinary penguins...like you...can defeat us?" He sneers. "You're joking?"

The penguin shrugs, as if giving up.

"Don't say I didn't warn you," he announces coldly.

Mr. PoodleX450 had enough of this annoying penguin.

"Agents, arrest him!"

Before any of the agents could move, the penguin had disappeared into thin air.

"Where'd he go?" One TAG agent asked.

"I don't. You were closer." Another stammered.

Mr. PoodleX450 looks on at the confusion, with a growl. There's only one way that penguin could have escaped that fast. They were an Elite Penguin Force agent.

* * *

 **Michael's POV**

I had already gone to see the other captured EPF agents. Only of them, I didn't recognize but the rest are all here. I can only guess what their missions was and it would not succeed.

"So you finally decided to come and join us?" Asks Matt, level 1 TAG agent.

"I didn't think you'd show." remarks Rachel, level 1 TAG agent. "Why the change? I thought you weren't interested in anything to do with the Elite Penguin Force."

"I'm not," I confirm as I sit down at one of the chairs in the office.

I look at the monitor than turn on a switch that controls the volume in another room, an interrogation room. The penguin being held there has been here for two weeks now. I watch the interrogation, silently.

"So last time we talked you told me that Alex and you worked on a certain security software for the mainframe computer. Both of you guys reasoned that you needed to upgrade the security after Operation: Blackout. You said, since Herbert managed to infiltrate the mainframe twice, Alex decided to create a way, where if an unauthorized user entered the computer, the system would shut down preventing the hacking. It was made through a series of different systems and firewalls." A lime green penguin wearing a propeller hat questions as they talk to a dark blue penguin sitting in the chair across from him.

"Correct," the penguin nods.

"Now tell me about all you know that the EPF knows on TAG." The interrogator asks.

The blue penguin begins to look uncertain about the question.

"I'm sorry," he apologizes. "I'm just having a hard time figuring out how these questions are relevant to Article 15, Section 4. Also shouldn't this all be over with by now?"

The lime green penguin shakes their head.

"No, I don't believe you understand the full extent to Article 15, Section 4." They declare, "we have to do a thorough investigation to make sure you are not working for another organization."

The blue penguin takes off his glasses, cleans them, then returns them back onto his face.

"Very well then," he nods. "We learned very little about TAG unfortunately. Alex had an informant tell him only about a threat from TAG. The informant only laid out the points and not on the whole organization. When Alex suddenly disappeared, the Director sent out a group of agents to find him."

"And?" The penguin prompts.

"And that's it." The dark blue penguin confirms, "I know nothing else and neither does most of the Elite Penguin Force. It was kept confidential for only the eyes and ears of the Director and the group involved in the TAG incident."

"Surely you would have known," the lime green penguin stresses. "You've got a higher level of any of the agents."

"True, but even I have boundaries to stay out of." The blue penguin answers.

The lime green penguin looks down at his notes and then back at the penguin.

"Tell me about the crystal."

"What crystal?"

"The crystal that one of your fifth class EPF agents brought back on of their missions several years ago."

"Oh that crystal? Well not much is known about it either."

"Why's that?"

"We only had it in our possession for a mere few days and I didn't have enough time to analyze it because I was working on a machine to record it's radioactivity and..."

"Gary, where's the crystal?"

Gary the gadget guy looks up and stares back at his interrogator.

"You know where it is, Rookie" Gary replies.

"You still have to answer." Rookie stammers.

"It's gone." He answers, "the crystal was stolen by some thief and we haven't been able to track them down since."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, the thief went under the radar and seems to have disappeared. The crystal hasn't been seen since."

I turn turn the volume off and frown. I look at the other agents.

"I've got to tell Sarah about this new development." I inform

As I leave, I could have sworn I heard snickering coming from back in the room.

"Sarah, come in. Over." I say into my earpiece.

"What's up? Over." A familiar voice responds.

"They don't have it. Over." I inform.

"Who doesn't have what? Over." Sarah asks.

"The crystal. They never had it. Over." I answer.

"Impossible. They had a file on it. Over." She states in dismay.

I watch the walls as I walk down the hallway.

"They only had it for a few days but it's no longer with them. Over."

"Well then where is it? Over."

"Some thief stole it. Over."

"A thief? You're joking. Over."

"I'm not. Over."

"Okay who? Over."

"No clue, but I bet there's something about it in that file. Over."

"...I don't have it. Over."

"Well, where is it? Over."

"With those EPF rookies. Over."

"How did they beat you to it? Over."

"They had back up. Over"

"Who? Over."

Silence.

I stop where I'm walking and wait for a response.

"Sarah, come in. Who helped them? Over."

"Ace, over."

When she said that name, I instantly connected the face. Ace, he used to be one of the top agents at TAG. You could say he's the counterpart to Alex at the Elite Penguin Force, only he's much more mysterious. When Adam disappeared and we discovered Club Penguin, Ace began to feel more distant towards the agency than ever. Then after that incident that set TAG back several years of work, Ace disappeared too. We've always known where he was though. We knew he was hiding somewhere in Club Penguin and it was only a matter of time before we got him to show up again.

"Be careful, Sarah. Over." I finally respond.

"I know. Over and out." Sarah exclaims.

 _So all the players are out now,_ I think to myself as I walk back to my office. _What are you planning to do about it, Director?_

* * *

 **So, I wonder what Michael meant when he said the players are all out...Oh well don't look at me, I'm not going to tell you. What are the remaining EPF agents doing? So far it looks to me, they're just antagonizing the TAG agents. What could they be planning? Well come back September 11th for the next chapter!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys Chapter Three is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A prank call?**

Mr. PoodleX450 has been in an uproar ever since that penguin showed up and taunted him. I am with my other fellow agents while Mr. PoodleX450 goes on a tangent about that penguin being an EPF agent.

"I thought you caught all the agents!" He yells right in my face. "Who was he?"

"I...We did catch them all." I calmly, remark "that penguin really must have been a citizens of Club Penguin."

He starts to pace the room and then stops back at me.

"Then who were those penguins that interfered with your search for the crystal file?" He inquires.

"They were probably new recruits for the EPF." I state, realizing how bad that sounded.

"Recruits? You were beaten by RECRUITS?!" Mr. PoodleX450 shouts.

It took a small bit of effort to not jump a few inches when he is screaming in my ear.

"Sir, calm down." I try to reason.

"Calm down? You were beaten by mere kids! How can I calm down?"

"Well...actually, they had help. Two other penguins helped them escape the ambush." I inform, "also there was another penguin there, Ace."

At the mention of the that name, Mr. PoodleX450 stopped pacing.

"Ace, you say?" He exclaims, with a smile. "So he's finally come out of hiding."

With that Mr. PoodleX450 walks into another room and closes the door.

"What's that about?" A TAG agent whispers to another agent.

"Have you heard about TAG's plan to go to another world?" Another one whispered, "what's strange is that the Director isn't planning on going. Sounds sort of fishy to me."

I couldn't stand the gossiping so I just head out into one of the hallways in our new headquarters. It's actually the EPF headquarters but now that we've taken over, it's ours.

"Hello? Is this thing working? Is this Sarah?...Oh yeah, you're supposed to say Over. Over." A voice states in my earpiece.

I freeze and look around where I'm standing.

"Who is this?" I ask.

"You're supposed to say 'Over.' Over."

I roll my eyes, even though I know whoever it is, can't see me.

"What's do you want?" I snap, "who is this?"

No reply.

I roll my eyes again.

"...Over," I finish.

"Oh you know, just me. Over." The voice replies, casually."

I decide to walk swiftly to my room so no one would eavesdrop.

"What do you want?" I ask, "how did you get on this comm? This is a private channel...Over."

"Oh that's easy, I just...*crash*"

"Uh...hello?...Over." I ask.

*Beep Beep Beep *

I wince as static noise buzzes in my ear. I turn off the call. _I guess they got disconnected. I should probably talk to the Director about this because if my hunch is correct...then the EPF has been able to hack into our comm system and they could reek havoc with it._ I sort of ponder this for a while. I'm not sure why I didn't go alert the Director about it but I just didn't. That's when I get another call but this time it's from Micheal.

"Sarah, are you there? Over."

"Yeah, what's up? Over."

"I've got you need to tell the Director. It's very important. Over."

Before I could respond, another voice enters the conversation.

"What?...oh yeah, over."

Silence.

"Sarah?" Micheal asks, "who's that? Over"

"Uh..."

"Hello my name is Adam. Over," the voice replies.

At that name, both Micheal and I had different reactions. I just stood there stunned, trying to figure out why that name sounded familiar.

"That's not funny," Micheal snaps on the other end but I can tell by his voice, he seems spooked. "That's not funny at all. Who is this? Over."

Silence.

"Okay, Okay that isn't my real name. My name is..."

Suddenly a static noise buzzes in my ear again. _Did that penguin loose connection again?_ Then the noise stopped.

"Sarah, are you there? Over."

It's Micheal. He's still on.

"Yeah, still here. Over." I answer.

"Is that penguin gone? Over" He asks.

 _He seems a little unnerved right now._ I nod my head until I realize that he can't see me.

"Yeah, he's gone" I confirm. "What do you want me to tell the Director?"

"Never mind, who was that? How did they got onto this channel?"

"I imagine they hacked into our system."

"You sound like you already know them."

"I don't."

"We need to report this to the Director."

I don't know why I tried to convince him not to report it but I did.

"No wait, I bet these are those EPF recruits." I state.

"So, the better to report it." Micheal exclaims.

"Or. "

"Or what?"

"I can go find those recruits."

"Out of the question," Micheal informs.

"Come on, Micheal. I think I can handle it by myself," I protest.

"That's not the reason."

"Well what is?"

No response.

"Micheal?"

Still no response and then I hear a small beep signaling the call had ended. _Why'd he hang up like that?_

* * *

 **Well that was interesting. What's going on here? Who's making those calls? Why did Michael not want Sarah to go catch those recruits alone? Why did he hang up? Find out more in the next Chapter! Stay tune for September 18th.**

 **RR:**

 **Brusselsprout Fiction:** _Well although that's not the case, Mr. PoodleX450 does spend his time a lot playing videogames._

 **Rosa Blythe:** _Yes just hang in there. You've survived this far, don't fall yet. And yes, a comeback there is. A few questions remain and one of them is, where is TAG keeping the rest of the Elite Penguin Force?_

 **TheEnderPickaxe:** _Yeah, and now you'll just have to wait for even more secrets in the next Chapter. Oops...did I say that out loud?_


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey Guys, sorry it's late. Here's Chapter Four!**

* * *

 **Why?**

Sarah started to ask questions and that's not normal, not for her. All she really does is follow orders. There is no need to comprehend what is going on through all the action. She isn't a lawyer so Sarah doesn't care about learning both sides of things. When she got up this morning, Sarah had a question. Why?

It's a word she never said. Why? After she repeats this question, more questions arise. Sarah walks down to the cafeteria in their new headquarters and grabs herself a bottle of water. She sits down at one of the tables and stares off into the distance. Why? Before she can try to find the answers, an assembly is called. The Director announces he wants to start Operation: Takeover.

* * *

 _Alex has been unusually quiet. For a top EPF agent whose objective is to stop TAG, he's not using too much effort in finding an escape._ Micheal turns and looks at another screen, which is surveying another room that's holding many other prisoner cells. If he flips a switch, Micheal can listen in on their conversation.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Yells a hysterical lime green penguin.

"Rookie," A penguin penguin states. "Snap out of it! We're not going to die!"  
"I'M DYING LAKE BLUE!" Rookie groans from his cell. "I'M SOOO HUNGRY!"

He jumps up to his cell door and grasps the bars.

"HEY DUDE WITH THE JAIL KEYS! CAN YOU BRING ME SOME FOOD?!"

Lake Blue shakes her head in exasperation. In another cell, Micheal watches Dot examining her cell. She feels the wall trying to see if there are any weak spots. Then she looks between the bars of her cell and across to the other cell, where a red penguin sat. He sighs and shrugs his shoulders.

"You know...it's kind of weird to see you without your jet pack," Dot remarks.

"When I get out of here," the red penguin announces. "They are going to pay for taking my jet pack!"

Micheal turns from the surveillance screens to glance at the jet pack leaning against the wall in the room he is in. His attention turns back to the screens when another voice calls out.

"HEY!" A female voice shouts, "I WANT TO SPEAK TO THE PERSON IN CHARGE!"

The voice belongs to a purple penguin who is staring straight at the security camera that is aimed at her cell. It almost looked like she is actually looking at Micheal through the screen.

"FROM WHAT I CAN TELL EVERYONE FROM OUR GROUP IS HERE, EXCEPT FOR ALEX. I DEMAND TO KNOW WHERE MY BROTHER IS!"

 _Brother?_ Micheal listens.

"Enough Rebecca," another penguin calls out from his cell. "They're not going to answer you."

The penguin called Rebecca looks at the penguin with pleading eyes.

"I've got to try." She affirms, "who knows what they're doing to Alex."

Rebecca returns her gaze back to the security camera.

"HEY!" She declares, "I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! GET DOWN HERE RIGHT NOW AND ANSWER ME! WHERE IS ALEX? WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?"

"They aren't going to talk to you," the penguin repeats.

"Shut up, Joe! I know they can hear me," Rebecca snaps.

"That doesn't mean that they'll respond," the penguin answers back. "Besides we've got other questions to ask, like where are they holding Gary the gadget guy."

"Oh? So Alex isn't important?" She cries in despair.

Joe hops up from his makeshift bed and makes eye contact with Rebecca.

"I didn't say that he wasn't important." He replies, "I do know that if Alex was here, he would say that we need to continue our mission. Rescuing Gary is our top priority right now."

Rebecca slumps her shoulders, in defeat and shivers.

"Oh knock it off, Joe," Lake Blue answers from her cell. "The only one who needs rescuing at the moment is us!"

"If one of us manages to escape," Joe implies. "They're top priority is bringing Gary back to Club Penguin, not freeing us."

"That's ridiculous," Lake Blue interjects. "We are a team and we stick together."

Joe shakes his head.

"And some how the Director choose you to be a fifth class agent," he remarks.

"What did you say?" She asks.

Joe shrugs his shoulders and then returns to his bed and closes his eyes.

"JOE?" Lake Blue yells.

Micheal turns off the switch and mutes the video feed as another penguin walks in.

"Is this the file you're looking for?" He inquires.

Micheal takes the file and opens it.

"Yeah." Micheal confirms, "This is the one."

He starts to read the first page as the agent left him alone in the office.

 **Mission: TAKEOVER**

 **Status: In Progress**

 **Attempt 1: Failed**

 **Attempt 2: Failed**

 **Attempt 3: To be determined**

* * *

 **What could that file possibly mean? Why does Michael intend to read it? Attempt 1, Attempt 2, Attempt 3? What's all those about? What is Alex up with? Why is he so quiet? and Sarah is starting to question things too. Could that be a good thing? Or bad? What will Sarah do? What is she thinking? Find out next time on September 25th.**

 **RR:**

 **Rosa Blythe:** _Good theory, you never know perhaps you're right or perhaps your wrong._

 **TheEnderPickaxe:** _thanks and we'll see._


	6. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, here's Chapter five! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **It all begins here again**

"Today we begin Operation: Takeover" Mr. PoodleX450 announces.

TAG agents began to cheer wildly.

"The machine has been rebuilt and we're ready to send our first team! Who wants the honor of going to the real world first?"

The auditorium goes dead silent. Mr. PoodleX450 fumes over this situation.

"Very well then" he exclaims, shuffling through papers. "I will decide."

* * *

"It's strange how Mr. PoodleX450 isn't going to the new world." One agent whispers to another agent as Sarah walks down the hall.

"It's a case of De ja ve," the other states. "We've done this before...or at least tried to."

"I don't know if I trust this plan," another agent remarks. "Something sounds off."

Sarah walks back to her room and closes the door. Sarah doesn't bother to notify the Director about those agents' remarks back there. What those agents are state, they don't realize it could be treason. Sarah shakes her head and then sits on her bed and stares at the white ceiling. She had lived at TAG for as long as she can remember. Still Sarah suddenly started to notice that everything she's known is out of place. She couldn't quite but her flipper to it but she knew that something was off. Sarah started to notice the anomalies the moment she laid eyes on him.

It had happened at that basement area in the abandoned EPF headquarters, back when she had cornered those recruits. When those recruits received help and rescue, When he retrieved that file.

 _Blast! They got away. Hold on a sec, there's one still here? I quickly approach the penguin as they take out a file. Then we make eye contact and we both freeze. I feel like time stopped._

 _"_ _Sarah," they exclaim._

 _Then I snap back to reality and I aim and shoot. I'm not sure if I missed or not as they telelport away._

After that day, everything around me seemed to change. I'm honestly not sure what is real or not. Who was that penguin? How did he know me? Another thing that bothers me, is that other penguin.

 _Something's not right. A penguin in a neon jacket is standing in a crowd but he's just so out of place there. Almost as if he wants me to notice him. The penguin starts to move away from the crowd and I begin to follow. Almost as if he wants me to follow me._

The one who I keep seeing at the corner of my eye. The one who I hear on my ear piece every now and then.

 _"_ _Hello? Is this thing working? Is this Sarah?" A voice talks into my comm link. "...Oh you know, just me..."_

And how come Micheal froze up at the mention of a penguin named Adam? Who is Adam? I sigh and flop down onto my bed. All I want to do right now is scream at the top of my lungs in frustration. Why? Why? WHY!

* * *

 _"So you're going too?" Micheal asks, as a penguin walks toward the door._

 _"Micheal, I need to" She assures._

 _"No you don't." He interjects, "let him take care of it."_

 _She shakes her head._

 _"He can't do it without me."_

 _Micheal watches as the penguin leaves the room. Another penguin puts his fin on Micheal's shoulder._

 _"I promise I'll look after her," they swear before following the other penguin. "And then we can all leave together."_

 _"You better," Micheal mumbles._

 _Micheal rushes past the wreckage of headquarters and finds a penguin laying unconscious on the ground._

 _"No, No, No!" He yells._

 _Then he hears a noise and looks up to see a helicopter flying away._

 _"YOU PROMISED!" He screams at the top of his lungs. "YOU PROMISED!"_

 _But the helicopter was too far up and too high to hear him._

 _"YOU GAVE ME YOUR WORD! TRAITOR!"_

Micheal jolts awake and continues to breath heavily. _Why now?_ He complains. Micheal reaches toward his night stand and grabs out a bottle of pills and takes some. There's a knock at the door. Micheal regains his composure and sits up.

"Uh...Come in?" He orders.

A penguin in a TAG uniform rushes in with concern on his face.

"Are you all right, sir?" He asks.

"What?" Micheal exclaims.

The penguin looks at him with an unsure glance.

"You uh...you were screaming...sir," the agent informs. "Did it...happen again?"

"It was just a dream," he answers. "From a past that should never have existed."

* * *

 **Well...WOW! Hm, a lot seems to be going on here. Sarah's really starting to question herself and her involvement with TAG and Micheal is off having troubles with nightmares. Mr. PoodleX450 is ready to send off the first group of TAG agents to our world. Well how about that? What is going to happen next? Find out more on October 2nd.**

 **RR:**

 **Rosa Blythe:** _With all those failed attempts, it makes you wonder...when did they happen?_

 **Brusselsprout Fiction:** _Yes, this whole story is going to get very interesting._

 **TheEnderPickaxe:** _That's a good idea, you'll never know when or where, secrets appear._


	7. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys! Well here's Chapter six, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Trade**

 _Something seems off and not the normal kind._ Sarah scans the area. Everything looks fine. Then she remembers seeing something out of the corner of her eye and glances back at the place where it was. _No one's there._ Sarah shrugs, _I could've sworn I saw someone over by the main computer._ Sarah continues to walk down to the tech lab, where three agents are reviewing their reconnaissance plans.

"We have our objectives," states a penguin wearing a black fedora. "Regroup with agent Z and set up a home base for operations."

"Who's agent Z?" Another penguin asks, wearing a red bandana on top of their uniform.

The penguin in the black fedora flips through some papers on his clipboard.

"Agent Z is one of our operatives on the other side," he informs.

"Wait, hold on a second. They've already got a TAG agent in the real world?" Inquires the last penguin who is wearing a bright red hoodie.

"That's correct," the leader answers.

"For how long? Where's the transfer? Where's the user who is now a penguin?"

"In our midst."

"Who?"

"It's classified."

'Why?"

"Enough questions, agent!" The leader barks.

At first Sarah thought that she recognized the last agent's voice, but she dismissed it. There's no way she should have. The leader turns and notices Sarah watching them.

"Are we ready?" Sarah asks.

"Yes, it's time."

 **Sarah's POV**

We all sat down and we're strapped into the chairs. Some type of headpiece is put on us and Dr. Steve starts to flip some of the switches.

"It's going to be okay," he reassures me.

That's when I notice my trembling fins.

"We've tested the transfer out on some EPF agents before you came."

"EPF agents? You sent them to the real world?" I ask astonished.

Dr. Steve chuckles.

"Of course, we erased their memories first." He remarks, "just remember your objectives and then report back."

"How?"

"You'll find the way," he answers.

I look around to see my group of comrades around me. They all look ready and determined. The leader in the black fedora just has a look of pure delight. The penguin with the red bandanna also seems a little nervous. Before I look at the last penguin, a noise blasts into my ears. Then my heart began to race and my mind came up with the most obvious conclusion. _Something's not right._ I'm suddenly thrown into flashbacks. The penguin with the traps. The penguin with the skateboard. The penguin on the earpiece. The penguin in the corner of my eye.

I turn in my seat and my eyes make contact with the last TAG agent coming with us. He returns the eye contact and smiles.

"Surprise!" He mouths.

Then a bright light fills the room, blinding me. I feel like I'm flying through the air. Then the noise gets increasingly loud and then I black out.

* * *

"Sarah, come in over" Micheal announces on the earpiece at TAG headquarters.

Micheal hears crying on the other end and a loud banging noise.

"Sarah, what's wrong?" Over" Micheal asks concerned.

"I...who is this?" Sarah's voice asks.

"It's Micheal," he answers. "What's wrong, over?"

"Micheal," her voice repeats.

She starts to cry.

"Micheal, I don't know where I am." She exclaims, "I don't know where I am."

At that moment, Micheal realizes the horrible truth and then he hears her scream.

"No!" Sarah screams, "No! Who are you? LET ME GO! LEAVE ME ALONE! NO!"

Then all that Micheal hears is static. The link is dead. Micheal throws his comm link across the room. It hits the wall, smashing into a million pieces. He had made a promise to himself that he would not let this happen again and now it did.

* * *

Alex sat in his cell, casually observing the security camera staring back at him. There only seems to be one camera on. The guard brings him meals every five hours. He figures they're trying to keep him from figuring the time and day but Alex is smart and he already figured out how many days he's been stuck here.

Is he thinking of an escape? Yes, Alex is. In fact, he has already started to. Then Alex hears the door open to the room, where his cell is. _It's been three hours, twenty two minutes, and six seconds. It can't be._ Alex thinks. However the smell of soup, reaches his beak and confirms his question. A penguin wearing a hoodie, carrying a tray with a bowl of soup, and starts to unlock the cell door. He's shorter than the normal guard.

As the guard enters his cell, Alex can hear a just barely audible voice. It's almost as if he's mumbling to himself.

"Don't approach me." He states, " don't talk to me."

The guard sets the tray down on the small table.

"The cameras are watching" the penguin informs. "Don't be a fool. Drink your soup with your spoon."

The guard began to lock Alex's cell door.

"And..." the guard reminds, "you can't save them all."

With that, the guard leaves the room. _What was that?_ Alex thinks to himself as he walks over to his bowl of potato soup. He hesitantly picks up the spoon and dips it into the soup. Putting a spoonful of soup into his mouth, Alex continues to devise an escape plan. _Remember your objective._ Alex takes another spoonful. _Remember your objective..._

 **Clink!**

* * *

 **Well this story is getting quite interesting now, don't you think? Sarah has been successfully transferred over to the our world and Alex has been devising a plan of escape. Still there are a few questions remaining. What's going to happen to Sarah now? Why is Michael so upset? Who was that guard talking to Alex and why? What's going to happen next? Find out next Chapter- October 9th.**

 **RR:**

 **Rosa Blythe:** _Well, you'll just have to wait and see._

 **Guest:** _Yeah basically and so far TAG's plans is succeeding._


	8. Chapter 7

**Hey Guys, here's Chapter seven! Enjoy and sorry it's late and a tad shorter than usually!**

* * *

 **It starts here**

First thing I notice is my hands. They are small, slender, and pale. I life my head from the desk and see a computer screen before me. _Huh, what's this?_ I ask, staring at the screen that seems to have some sort of video playing.

That's when I remember, I'm no longer in Club Penguin or at TAG headquarters. I'm in the real world. Immediately I begin to look myself over. I touch my nose. _No beak?_ I see my loose pink shirt, jean pants, and sandals. _I have toes!_ I examine my fingernails because they have strange colors on the. I start to scratch at it and it comes off like...paint?

I began to scan the room. There are tons of creatures, identified as humans, and they are all chatting away while sitting at computers. _Is this like a tech lab?_ I feel something tap me on the shoulder. It's a human girl that looks about the same age as me. She has long brown hair and she's wearing a t-shirt and ripped jeans.

"Psst," she addresses me. "You better close that."

She points at my screen with the video on it.

"As much as you like listening to music on Youtube, Mrs. Fawk will not be happy if she catches you." The girl informs.

 _Youtube? Fawk?_ I stare at her blankly.

"Who?" I ask, puzzled.

"Mrs. Fawk, our English teacher." She answers, "seriously it's already been over eight months now. How can you not remember who she is?"

"Oh right...I was just testing you to see if you knew," I remark.

"Haha very funny" the girl exclaims.

I turn off my computer and just sit there listening in on all the conversations. Then something rings in the hall. A bell? Suddenly everyone scrambles up from their spot and heads to the door. I just sit at the computer confused. That girl who told me about Mrs. Fawk notices I haven't gotten up yet.

"Come on!" She says, grabbing my arm. "We need to get to Global."

Finally it dawns on me.

"Wait...we're in school?" I exclaim.

The girl rolls her eyes.

"Yes of course, we're in school!" She answers, "and we're going to be late to class! Mr. Sandler will not be happy if you're late again!"

Before I can say anything, she grabs a pile of things that are beside me and pulls me out of the room!

* * *

Clink!

Alex glances down at his bowl of soup. _It's not empty yet._ Still his spoon had hit something and it wasn't the bottom.

Clink! Clink!

Alex glances at where the camera is an turns to a blind side. Then he digs into the soup and grabs a hard shape that touches his fin. Alex takes it out and examines it. It's a master key.

Alex smiles, now it's time to escape. _Remember your objective._ He had already read the hidden note written on his napkin.

 _At exactly seven minutes from now, there will be a power failures. The cameras will be blind and so will your guard._

Alex continues to eat his soup as he silently counts the time to himself. He already knew six minutes had passed. _49...50..._ Alex stands up and walks over to his cell. _51...52...53..._ He starts to memorize a safe path to the door out of his cell and the room. _54...55...56..._ Alex glances up at the security camera. _57...58...59..._ He grins. _60._

* * *

As Alex made his escape in the dark, he wasn't aware that someone else was watching his escape.

"Sorry." The penguin states quietly, "but I can't let you leave that easily."

The penguin reaches their fin up and pulls a small lever down, raising the alarms.

* * *

 **ALEX ESCAPING? ANOTHER PENGUIN RAISING THE ALARMS? SARAH'S IN SCHOOL?! What in the world is going on here? Find out October 16th!**

 **RR:**

 **The EnderPickaxe:** _That's good that you're excited and that's okay about your story. I'll be excited when it comes up._

 **Rosa Blythe:** _Clara's a good name, although that's not her name. How do you think Sarah will be able to contact HQ? Hm, Micheal sure isn't keeping his composure, is he? and as for your other questions, well you'll just have to find out. Also I'm sure Rookie will get down to you and give you the rope he bought from the store. Hopefully he didn't mistaken the Twizzler's as rope though._


	9. Chapter 8

**HEY GUYSS Chapter eight is up! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Questions and...answerssss?**

Micheal didn't care that the alarm went off as he rushes toward the briefing room. _Someone else must have heard that alarm,_ he assumes. Micheal didn't have time to deal with Alex at the moment. He is too busy with his own matter. _I'm sure the TAG agents can deal with him unless...he manages to outsmart them._ Micheal continues to proceed to the briefing room. _I need to go to Club Penguin and get some answers._ Micheal enters the room and teleports away.

When Micheal arrives, he literally appears in front of the Director of the Tech Galactic Alliance.

"Tell me, why did you send Sarah to that world?" Micheal demands.

Mr. PoodleX450 just smiles.

"She seemed like a good candidate, why?" He asks.

Micheal throws Mr. PoodleX450 a death stare.

"She wasn't supposed to go." He exclaims, "bring her back...Now!"

Mr. PoodleX450 starts to laugh.

"I can't" he answers. "One can't simply jump worlds back and forth."

"What do you mean?" Micheal stammers.

"She's gone, Micheal" the Director states.

Micheal starts to lose his composure as the Director informs Micheal.

"You lie," he yells. "You bring her back!"

Mr. PoodleX450 has a sickly grin on his face as if enjoying Micheal's suffering.

"You know as well as I do, that it's not possible. We just do not have the knowledge or resource or..."

Micheal begins to walk away from Mr. PoodleX450's office.

"Liar." He exclaims, "I'm going to talk to Dr. Steve."

Before Micheal closes the door, Mr. PoodleX450 calls out

"I told you before she won't be able to come back. Those already transferred can't go back but you already know that right Micheal?

Micheal slams the door and runs toward the tech labs. Dr. Steve, however, isn't in the labs. Micheal growls in frustration.

"Let me see the security footage of project Operation: Takeover," Micheal orders a nearby agent while flashing out his level clearance badge.

The agent nods and gestures for him to follow. Micheal enters the security room where the agent turns a few switches.

"Don't forget to take out the tape when you're done," the agent mumbles.

The agent leaves back to his station and Micheal watches the tape. He watches as the group hooks up into the gear connected to the machine. He watches Rebecca as she talks to Dr. Steve. Then Micheal watches as Dr. Steve activates the screen. In the next few seconds, the room fills with light and the camera is blind for the last moments of feed. Micheal is confused and he rewinds the tape from before the light.

"Something's...off," Micheal whispers to no one in particular.

Micheal had seen something from the corner of his eye. Something that seems odd. Micheal watches Sarah as Dr. Steve is turning on the machine to make the transfers. Sarah immediately looks over to another agent before the camera is blind again. Micheal replays the scene and pauses it. He zooms in on that agent she was looking at. That penguin is smiling and his beak is in mid phrase.

"Something is off about this agent," Micheal states.

He turns off the footage and then reaches for the intercom.

"Dr. Steve to the security office, Dr. Steve to the security office please."

Micheal had decided to figure out what is going on once and for all and Dr. Steve is the key to it all.

"What do you want!" Dr. Steve announces as he walks into the security room. "I was in the middle of a very important...oh, what are you doing here?"

"The tape" Micheal states, ignoring Dr. Steve's questioning. "I watched the security footage of the process and the camera was blind when it ended. What happened?"

Dr. Steve smirks.

"Really? That's all you want to know?" He asks, firmly.

"Yes."

Dr. Steve looks around the room then takes a seat.

"After the transfer, the used to be TAG agent penguins went berserk. As any normal transfer would." He informs, "we were quick enough to calm them before we took them off the machine. Then as we were removing them from the room..."

Dr. Steve pauses, hesitant of continuing the story.

"And?" Micheal prompts, "what happened to the penguins?"

"They...are gone." He continues, "Some other penguins equipped with gadgets came, took the penguins, and telelported away before we even knew what was going on. The report made the Director go crazy. He swears it's what's left of the EPF. He thinks the last remaining EPF agents took the penguins. We still haven't found out their location yet."

Dr. Steve looks at Micheal as he says this.

"Uh..sorry," He adds. "I know Sarah was like an older sister to you."

Micheal just sits there in silence as Dr. Steve leaves the room.

* * *

Somewhere underground in the forest, five penguins are talking to three other penguins.

"So...that's why we need your help." A peach colored penguin wearing a blue tracksuit.

"Why us?" A light green penguin stammers. "Can you...take us back to our world?"

"Wow we're in Club Penguin! So cool!" Exclaims another penguin sitting beside her.

"Wait, aren't we...supposedly your enemies?" Asks a penguin wearing a red bandana.

The last penguin is silently taking in all the information and hasn't responded to it.

The peach colored penguin glances at her other teammates for support but they just shrug their shoulders or look away.

"Told you it wouldn't work," a blue penguin snaps. "This is getting us nowhere!"

An aqua colored penguin throws the blue penguin a death stare.

"That's not true!" She yells, "we've already taken the first step to taking down TAG!"

"Oh yeah! Cuz going to the other world is a sure way to fix things here in OUR WORLD!" The penguin yells.

"Yeah it is!" The Aqua colored penguins answers, "it's like killing two birds with one stone!"

"Oh yeah? Well how about I toss a stone at you!"

"HEY!

"ENOUGH!" Yells another penguin wearing lava boots and night vision goggles. "Chip, Linsey cut it out already. You've been fighting since we got here. Now is not the time for all that. We have to focus on the next step."

"And what's that Power?" Chip asks, idly.

Linsey gives a sigh of exasperation.  
"Are you kidding me right now?" She snaps, "haven't you even been listening to the conversation this whole time!?"

As they both started to argue again, another penguin is quietly looking at through some files they brought with them.

"So are you guys in or out?" The penguin asks the former TAG agents.

"What do you mean?" The light penguin acknowledges. "I hardly know where I am. How can I even like...trust you guys!"

"Hold on a second...are you guys...EPF agents?!" The penguin sitting besides her, asks.

The other penguins stand there in silence.

"OH SO COOOL! YOU ARE!" The penguin exclaims, "name's Terrance but you can call me Tyler!"

Tyler jumps up and starts to shake the other penguin's hands.

"Like that makes any sense," Chip mutters under his breath.

"What did you say?" Tyler asks.

"Nothing."

"But I don't get it still," the penguin in the red bandanna states. "We're from the real world. This is just a computer game! How is this even possible?"

"Well...I sort of already explained that," Rosa541 answers.

"Well yeah...but I was still in shock. We're...still enemies, right? Why?"

"Uh..." Rosa541 informs, "that's...another long story."

The last former TAG agent continues to sit there in silence. Power notices this and looks uneasy about it.

"We already told you how and why you got here and why we need your help" their leader, Ace, states. "Now we want to know if you're with us or against us."

The three former TAG agents look at each other and shrug their shoulders. The fourth just studies his apparent kidnappers.

"Well...I guess I'm in!" Tyler exclaims, "still don't know at all what's going on here but the Elite Penguin Force is awesome! I've always wanted to join!"

"You'd be surprised," Chip remarks.

Linsey gives Chip the, "shut up" look.

"What happens if we don't?" The last penguin final speaks.

Ace assess the last penguin and very careful formulates his response.

"Would you like to find out?"

"Yeah I would," the penguin challenges.

"You're involved with the organization called the Tech Galactic Alliance whether you want to or not. We can't very well let you leave."

Chip starts to laugh breaking the tension.

"Cheer up pal," he laughs. "Ace is always like that. He's just kidding. We need your help but we won't force you to do so either. We need your trust in order to carry out these plans without the hassle of watching you guys."

"So what would happen if we said no?" The penguin wearing the red bandana inquires.

"Nothing." Chip replies, "we'd let you go."

Power continues to feel uneasy about the fourth penguin but then dismisses thinking that it's a mistakes. As the other penguins continue to decide whether or not to join in and help. The five resistance penguins couldn't help but finish what Chip was answering to that penguin. _Nothing, we would let you go...after we erase your memory of course._

* * *

 **Well...that's a lot of action going on here! Micheal is starting investigate the disappearance of the former TAG agents. The resistance agents are asking the former TAG agents for help. Alex is escaping TAG's facility! Yikes! This all very crazy! Find out what happens next on October 30th and I promise to have the next chapter up on the actually date I stated here.**


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey Guys! Here's Chapter Nine!**

* * *

 **The Rescue and The Artwork**

TAG agents swarm the hallways, bumping into each other while searching for the escaped prisoner. Alex watches the Chaos from inside an air vent. One of Alex's goals is to get to the security room. He knows where the prison cells and the interrogation rooms are but he didn't have to time to check them all. He crawls quietly inside the air vents, deactivating the lasers and alarms along the way. It didn't take him very long to find the security room from the ventilation shaft.

Alex looks through the grate and finding no one, he hops down into the room and locks the door. Alex quickly scans the security screens and finds where everyone is being held, including Gary. Alex hesitates before pressing a button, releasing the doors of his friends' cells. Then Alex disappears back into the air vent to rescue Gary.

"You know...I don't think we've ever had to use Article 15 Section 4 since that day." Gary exclaims to no one particular. "And it certainly didn't take this long to clear agents!"

Gary had been sitting in the dark ever since the blackout that had happened a few minutes ago. Then Gary hears a loud bang.

"Gary?" A familiar voice asks.

"Yes? Who's there?" Gary answers, suspicious.

Gary feels something in his fins.

"Put this on." The voice exclaims, "they are night vision goggles. I found a pair of them back in the security office."

Gary puts them on and sees a penguin standing before him.

"Alex? What are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here!" He whispers, "I'm still being interrogated."

"Uh...yeah?" Alex remarks, "we've got to leave!"

Alex starts to go over to the vent.

"Alex as much as I'd like to leave...Article 15 Section4..."

"Gary, you're wrong! This place is not being run by the Elite Penguin Force."

"What?"

"You're in Tech Galactic Alliance headquarters."

"What? Really?...Fascinating."

"Uh...we really have to leave now!"

Alex starts to give Gary a boost into the air vent.

"Hold on a second, how do I know this is not some type of test?" Gary nods.

Loud banging is heard on the door.

"Open the door! There is no where to escape, agents!" yells a penguin from in the hall.

Alex quickly pushes Gary into the vent and then follows before the TAG agents open the door.

"Now do you believe me?" Alex cuts back.

* * *

I stare at the ID card in my hand. It says Mason Park public High School. The color of the card is a teal-ish green. I figure that's the school's colors. The name on the card is Katie White. There's a picture above the name, which I can only assume to be of Katie. As I sit in class, I start to search Katie's belongings.

"Katie, in what year was the Cuban Missile Crisis?" Asks Mr. Sandler, "Katie?"

It takes me a moment to realize that he's talking to me.

"What?" I exclaim, "uh...the Cuban missile crisis?...uh..."

I glance at the board but there's nothing on it.

"I...don't know" I answer.

Mr. Sandler sighs.

"I bet your stuff is more interesting than this class," he exclaims. "But please Katie, pay attention!"

Mr. Sandler turns and picks on another to answer the question. I put my hands on my face. _Why do my cheeks feel warm? Am I...am I embarrassed?_ Finally class ends and next I have to find the art room. On the way there, I notice a teenage boy glancing at his own class schedule. _Could he be one of the TAG agents from my group?_ The boy catches me staring and smiles. It feels eerily familiar but I shake that feeling away. It doesn't seem like it'd be possible for any of us to actually have transferred to the same area. At least I'm glad my place is somewhere where they speak English.

When I find the Art room, some kids are already working on their projects.

"Just pick up your work on the table and continue your project." The art teacher states.

I look at all the artwork and I notice that none of works are Katie's.

"Ah, Katie" Ms. Greene exclaims. "Is there a problem?"

"Um...I can't find my artwork," I answer.

"Don't you remember? You brought yours home to work on."

"Oh...yeah..."

"I guess you can work on another project for today."

I just nod and then find a blank piece of white paper and sit down at an open spot on the table. But as I stare at the paper, nothing comes to mind. _Strange, I'm pretty artistic but right now...I can't find any inspiration._ I turn to look around the classroom and then continue to stare at the paper for the rest of the period.

* * *

 **ESCAPEEEEEE! What's going to happen now? Where's Gary and Alex going? Will Sarah ever figure out what to draw?! Find out next week on November 6th! and Happy early Halloween guys for those of us in the US. I'm not really sure what other's country celebrate it this Saturday but...Happy Halloween!**

 **RR:**

 **Rosa Blythe:** _Rookie can never tell the difference between rope and Twizzlers...especially when his stomach is growling!_

 **TheEnderPickaxe:** _Titanium rope sounds interesting. Yeah those other penguins are from the real world._


	11. Chapter 10

**Hey Guys here's Chapter Ten! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Another puzzle piece!**

Rookie had annoyed the TAG agent, that was guarding them, long enough for them to leave and go get Rookie something to eat. A few minutes after they left, the power shut down and the EPF agents were all in the dark.

 ***Buzz Click! ***

"Buzz...click?" Rookie repeats in the dark.

Then the EPF agents hear a swinging metal door open and then a loud thud that follows.

"Hey guys...our cells are unlocked," Rookie exclaims.

The other agents quickly felt for their cell doors and pushed them open.

"Now what?" Lake Blue asks, "did anyone else pack a pair of night vision goggles with them?"

"Wait, you have some!" Rookie complains, "they took mine!"

"I have mine still." Dot replies, "and a few extras."

After finding Dot and putting on the goggles, the penguins look at each other and try to discuss their next move.

"So...who let us out?" Jetpack Guy asks them.

"I think...Alex did," Rebecca answers.

"And what makes you think that?" Lake Blue asks.

Rebecca shrugs, "I just have a feeling that it was him."

"That's so cool!" Rookie exclaims, "are you guys twins? I read on the internet that twins can communicate with each other telepathically!"

"No we aren't! Alex is two years older than me!" She informs.

"So what is the plan now?" Dot asks, "maybe if you're right, we should go meet up with Alex."

"I guess..." Rebecca agrees.

As the penguins are leaving the room, Rookie stops for a second.

"One...Two...Three...Four...Five..." Rookie looks around the room. "One...two...three...four...five..."

"Come on, Rookie!" You're going to get lost!" Lake Blue exclaims, grabbing Rookie.

 _Funny...I thought we had six penguins with us, not including Alex. Oh look there's a vending machine full of...candy!_ Rookie rushes over to the vending machine.

"Hey does anyone have 75 coins on them?" He asks, eagerly.

"Rookie!" Lake Blue scolds, "now is not the time to be worrying about food!"

* * *

He had already known that the door was open before Rookie did. He had already left the room by the time Rookie fell on his face, discovering his cell door unlocked. He was already down the hall and in another room when the EPF agents began to leave the room. Joe's real name is not Joe.

As Joe walked the familiar corridors, he wondered how much of the facility TAG had changed. No, Joe was not a TAG agent, he never was, but he had walked these halls once long ago.

* **Flashback ***

"Okay let's move!" A green penguin orders his men.

The EPF agents hurry out of the hall toward the helicopter. Another penguin is staring frantically down the hall in the opposite direction. He starts to run down it to the other side.

"Alex, get back here!" Yells the commander of the group.

The commander runs after Alex and manages to stop him.

"Wait!" Alex yells, in desperation. "They'll be coming!"

The commander manages to drag Alex out of the hall and towards the helicopter just as an explosion rang out. The Tech Galactic Alliance was destroyed.

"Nooo!" Alex screams.

He tries to run toward the wreckage but the commander stops him in his tracks.

"They are gone, Alex." The commander states, coldly. "She's dead. No one would have survived that big of a blast."

Alex immediately turns toward the commander and then the helicopter. The commander nearly flinches at the startling sight. Alex looked emotionless as he gets inside the helicopter, like one of the living dead.

"I made a promise." He whispers, barely audible, as he passes the commander and sits down as the helicopter takes off.

* **Flashback ends ***

 _That day was different for everyone. For almost everyone in the EPF, it was a major victory. For TAG, it was merely just a setback. But for Alex..._ Joe pauses, as he finds the room that he's looking for. _It was the death of someone special._

* * *

 **Rookie, Rookie, Rookie! He's always so hungry! Well now the EPF agents have escaped their cells and now they are off to find Alex. Do you think they will be able to find him along the way? What is Joe looking for? What is Joe's real name? What happened that day? What exactly happened when Alex was with TAG? Find out Next Week on November 13** **th** **!**

 **RR:**

 **Rosa Blythe:** _Well you won't have to wait much longer for some better rope, I sent someone else besides Rookie...although this penguin was asking me for directions to get and find the rope XD Sarah is pretty smart herself, I'm sure she'll be able to do just fine at school if...Katie was a normal average high schooler (which she's not because she's in all honors classes)._

 **Brusselsprout Fiction:** _Well, Gary honestly has know clue what is going on at the moment. Then again he's a whole new level of sophisticated clumsiness compared to Rookie._


	12. Chapter 11

**Hey Guys, here's Chapter Eleven! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Confrontation**

"Hey Alex," Micheal greets the level 1 TAG officer in the hall.

"I'm not Alex," the penguin insists. "My name is Timothy."

As they continue to walk, Timothy pauses and turns toward Micheal.

"Why do you keep calling me Alex?" Timothy questions, curiously.

"Because...that's your real name. I heard you say that yourself the first day you came." Micheal answers.

Timothy shakes his head.

"Impossible! I was a TAG agent long before you came here!" He tries to reason.

"Maybe...what's behind room 219 will jog your memory," Micheal suggests.

"Room 219?...Even Level 1 officers aren't allowed to go in there. Only the Director is allowed to go in there." Timothy starts to walk again.

"Come on aren't you at least bit curious?" Micheal exclaims.

"...Maybe." Timothy replies just barely audible.

* **Flashback ends ***

 _When I look back on those days, I always regret my actions. If I hadn't reminded him of who he was...none of what spiraled after wards would have happened._ Micheal shakes his head sadly. Micheal teleported back to TAG headquarters and finds it still in chaos. _Alex._ That's when Micheal hears a loud bang and then two thuds.

"Micheal?" A voice asks, surprised.

Micheal puts on his night vision glasses.

"Hi Alex," He acknowledges. "I see you're making use of the air vent system."

Alex turns to look at the phone which is sitting on the desk near Micheal. Micheal walks over to it and then pulls the plug.

"You're not going to give us away?" Alex asks.

"No...but it's time we talked."

Micheal presses a button, that's underneath his desk, and the room goes into lock down like a panic room.

* **Flashback begins ***

"So you came?" Micheal asks as Timothy is walking toward the only hall that leads to room 219.

"Uh..I guess I am" the level 1 TAG agent replies.

"Good. I was hoping you wouldn't be so stubborn," Micheal states.

As they start to walk down the forbidden hall, Timothy turns to face Micheal.

"I don't have the key."

"What?" Micheal questions.

"To that room. I don't have the key to that room."

Micheal grins.

"Who said anything about going through the front door?"

* **Flashback ends ***

"What do you want to tell me?" Alex asks, while Gary stares at the panic room's mechanics.

"Fascinating," Gary remarks.

"You ask me," Micheal counters. "We've got all the time in the world."

Alex nods and then takes a seat in a chair.

"Okay then. You still haven't told me...what happened to Sarah after that day."

 ***Flashback begins***

Micheal hops down from the air vent with Timothy following behind.

"I knew you'd be able to deactivate those lasers!" Micheal congratulates.

"I shouldn't be doing this" Timothy remarks, bitterly.

Then Timothy hears a gasp from Micheal.

"What? What's wrong?" Timothy hurries over to Micheal.

"This place is...Awesome!"

Micheal looks around the room, starry-eyed. It is like finding pirate treasure or lost treasure. The room is full of items.

"A junkyard," Timothy remarks amused.

Micheal starts to dig through the stuff and finds things from a digital watch to a rubber ducky. While Micheal surveyed his findings, Timothy noticed something curious about the room's door. There is a small slot at the bottom of it, almost like a dog or cat door but smaller like a mail slot. Just enough to pass through... _Food? Is there something living here?_

 ***Flashback ends ***

"She's find." Micheal adds, "maybe."

"Maybe?" Alex repeats.

Micheal shifts in his seat.

"Why did you leave us behind?" Micheal inquires.

"I...you guys were dead," Alex reveals.

"Obviously we aren't."

"Where's Sarah?"

* **Flashback begins ***

"Hey Alex, check these guys out!" Micheal remarks, pointing to some fluffy creatures.

Timothy turns and the creatures immediately jumps on top of him.

"Awww, they like you." He exclaims.

"Puffles" Timothy informs, softly.

"What?" Micheal asks, while playing with the creatures.

"They are called puffles" he repeats.

"How did you know that?"

"I don't know. I just do."

Timothy looks at the puffle in his fin.

"You look familiar" Timothy says to it.

The puffles just stares back at him in puzzlement.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Timothy adds.

He puts the puffle down, but it jumps back on top of him. Timothy shakes his head.

"Micheal, we have to go now" he states.

Micheal pauses in his play with the puffle.

"Aw...but Alex...we can't just leave them here." All alone!"

When Timothy looks at Micheal's pleading face, he smiles.

"Why are you smiling?" Micheal asks.

"You're just like Rookie." Timothy remarks, casually as he watches Micheal with the puffle.

"Who?" He asks, still playing attention to the puffle.

"What?"

"Who's Rookie?"

"What?"

"You said I'm just like Rookie. Who's Rookie?"

Timothy shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know," he answers.

"Then why did you mention him?" Micheal asks, curious.

Micheal's attention averts back to the puffle, soon forgetting the question he had asked. Timothy turns to look at the door.

"I don't know..." he mutters to himself. "I don't...even know anyone by that name.

* * *

 **WoW! Why does Timothy think that Micheal looks like Rookie but then remembers that he doesn't know anyone by that name? What do you think Room 219's purpose is? That was an information overload! For those of you who are new, or just forgotten. Alex joined TAG (reason still unknown) after Operation: Blackout. This is where he met Micheal and Sarah. He takes on the identity as Timothy Ryder and becomes a level 1 agent. (takes on a new identity by choice or not? Go find out). Sometime later, the EPF ruins TAG's plan of Operation: Takeover and Alex retires from agency life only to return in Operation: Sandy (Night, Night EPF agents story). So that's all the recap I'm going to give for you confused folks. I don't want to spoil secrets this early! So now, what in the world is going on? Alex is trapped in a panic room! Why doesn't Micheal alarm the agents that he has Alex? What happened That Day? Find out more on November 20th!**

 **RR:**

 **Rosa Blythe:** _Yeah, it seems like the other EPF agents won't be seeing Alex for a while...Who do you think Joe is looking for? If he is looking for a some TAG agent? Honors, Advanced Placement courses, I don't know how Sarah could manage that having missed several weeks of school and classes...besides the fact that she's never really gone to a public school learning regular courses. When she was a child, Sarah went to an Academy in TAG headquarters where it's focus was mostly on things related to spying. It makes you wonder where her parents are._


	13. Chapter 12

**Hey Guys, here's Chapter Twelve . Enjoy and sorry it came so late!**

* * *

 **Back and Forth**

"Katie, wake up!" Yells her mom from downstairs.

"Fine," she growls quietly.

Katie gets up and gets ready for another day of school. School is not boring it's just...exhausting after awhile. After all she is an above average student. Eight periods full of Advanced Placement, Honors, and College courses is on her schedule. Katie isn't number one in her class but she is in the top ten. Her only distraction from making the top is her love of art. Katie loves to paint and draw.

"Katie, you're going to miss the bus!" Her mom shouts again.

"I'm coming!" She yells and then races out the door.

* * *

 _It was supposed to be a regular school day._ A green penguin muttered. _How am I supposed to get back now?_ Three other penguins sit beside her. They didn't look as confused as she was. _I didn't even recognize this place!_

"Where am I?"

"You're in Club Penguin," one of the penguins in charge says.

The green penguin returns her gaze at the penguin, startled. _I didn't mean to talk out loud. Oops...wait a minute...Club Penguin? That little kids game I use to play back in elementary?! Impossible no! I must be dreaming. Yeah...I was in the computer lab doing some research and then...I must have fallen asleep._ The green penguin starts to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Asks one of the penguins beside her.

"I'm dreaming!" She exclaims.

The penguins pauses for a moment in thought.

"Maybe we are...but...what's your name?" He asks.

"What?"

"What's your name in the real world?"

"Um...Katie White."

The penguin blinks in surprise.

"Mason Park Public High School?" He questions.

"...yeah?" She answers, "how did you..."

"I didn't know you played Club Penguin! I'm Terrance Maxwell." He introduces.

The penguins in charge quietly watch as the penguins are talking.

"Who?" The green penguin asks, "I don't know anyone by that name and I haven't played Club Penguin since I was ten!"

"Oh that really hurt" the penguin fakes a sad look. "You got me right in the heart!"

"Uh..."

"Then again you didn't bother to look up when you walk through the halls or in your art class."

"What?"

The penguin shook his head.

"No...I'm sorry but...I really don't think we're dreaming."

* * *

 ***Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz Bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz* *groans ***

Terrance rolls over and picks up his phone. It's five in the morning. _Unknown number._ He didn't have to unlock his phone to see the text notification.

Dude, get ready for something awesome to happen today!

 _Yeah right, weirdo. Terrance_ fell back to sleep.

Three hours later...

"Ahhh! I'm late for school!"

Terrance throws on some clothes, grabs a piece of toast, and runs out the door. When Terrance got to school, he ran up to the main office.

"Uh...what period is this?" He asks the people in the office.

"It's fourth period."

 _Nice...Mr. Peterson is going to be so mad at me. Terrance_ shakes his head then heads off to economics class. As predicted, he is scolded by Mr. Peterson for being late. Going to his seat, Terrance sneakily starts to log onto Club Penguin.

* * *

 _And then I must have fallen asleep at some point. Then I woke up connected to some type of machine. I saw penguins standing around me._ Tyler acknowledges. _I remember seeing penguins with weapons. They unhooked us from the machines, while fighting off some other penguins. The I found myself here in this cave._

"So Club Penguin is real?" the Penguin asks, "it's active even after I've logged out?"

The penguin looks around, a little stunned.

"Okay if you're EPF agents then...are you guys fighting Herbert right now?"

"No we're fighting TAG" snaps one of the penguins in charge.

"Chip, you don't need to be mean!" Insists another agent.

Chip mumbles something under his breath and then walks away from the group.

"Um...did I do something wrong?" The penguin asks.

"No it wasn't you." The penguin replies. "He's just mad because he wasn't the one to go to the other world...oops!"

"What?" Tyler asks.

"Nice job, Linsey" Chip congratulates, sarcastically.

Linsey looks at him and is about to yell at him but decides not to. Tyler looks at the group of unorganized EPF agents. He notices that one of the agents wearing nigh vision goggles, is cautiously staring back at him. Mark that, the penguin was studying one penguin particular. The penguin wearing a red bandana. _I wonder why that is._

"Can we go back?" The female agent besides him asks. "Home?"

"Yeah, this is crazy!" Katie remarks.

"Sorry" replies one of the EPF agents. "We really don't know."

"Enough talk," explains the leader of the group. "It's time we plan our next move."

The penguin takes something out of his jacket. A photo of Club Penguin. One taken by some puffles on the tallest mountain. The picture didn't belong to him but he was sure to put it to good use.

* * *

 **Well, that was cool seeing some of the penguins real lives. How are they going to get home? What is this plan? What's going to happen next? Find out November 27** **th** **.**

 **RR:**

 **TheEnder Pickaxe:** _well, I'm back! I figured out why I did what I did and so now here's the chapter! :)_


	14. Chapter 13

**Hey guys! Here's Chapter thirteen, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Past that was never forgotten**

Micheal and Alex look at each other in silence.

"She's...not here," he replies.

"What do you mean by that?" Alex asks.

Silence.

"Oh..." Alex realizes.

* **Flashback starts ***

A few days have past since Timothy and Micheal snuck into a forbidden room and discovered the puffles. Although Timothy should've brought this up with the Director, he didn't. Instead, Timothy turns a blind eye towards it and Micheal, who keeps going back to see the puffles.

"Micheal, what is that?" Timothy asks, eyeing the brown paper bag in Micheal's fins.

"Oh hey Alex," Micheal greets. "Don't tell...but it's some of the biscuits from in the cafeteria. It's for the puffles. Don't worry I didn't steal them...exactly."

Timothy faintly smiles.

"You're smiling" Micheal states.

"Yeah because you look silly with that big bag of "nothing suspicious-looking." Timothy states.

Micheal looks at the bag and just nods.

"Do you want to join me?" He invites, "I'm teaching them some new tricks."

Timothy glances around the room and then back at Micheal.

"I've got a meeting to go to, sorry."

Micheal shrugs and walks away.

 ***Flashback ends***

"How?" Alex asks.

"It's your fault." Micheal stammers getting up from his seat.

"Really? We're going to start this again?" Alex mutters.

Gary the gadget guy is still examining the room with lots of interest.

"Fascinating" he remarks.

He continues to look around, particular at one wall.

"Yeah because this is the final chapter," Micheal informs.

Alex sits up in his seat at these words.

"What do you mean by that?"

* **Flashback begins ***

"Hey Micheal...what's that?" Timothy pointing to the notebook in Micheals's fins.

"Oh..it's my memory log."

"Huh?"

"Adam told me to write in it every chance I got." Micheal answers, "sort of like...er...a diary."

"Why'd he do that?" Timothy asks.

Micheal shrugs.

"I don't really know."

Micheal flips the pages till he reaches somewhere near the front.

"Today Adam told me the reason why I should write in here. It's because something's not right within TAG. Something almost sinister. Adam didn't tell me what but he looked a little spooked." Micheal left.

"So Adam..."

"He was one of my only friends here until you showed."

Timothy sits there in silence. Micheal had already informed him about what Adam was like. "The days before he disappeared," he had said. "He looked pretty worried. He kept saying how it wasn't right. That he had to warn the others." Timothy looks up at Micheal.

"There's just one thing I don't get," Timothy concludes."I've looked all over the database for Adam's profile and there has never been an Adam."

Micheal shakes his head.

"I know what your thinking...but you don't really believe I could be making him up, do you?"

"I've asked almost everyone at TAG if they knew an Adam, even Sarah doesn't."

"I'm not making him up," Micheal confirms. "I know I'm not."

"Then how come no one else remembers him?" Timothy concludes.

"I don't know...I really don't know."

* **Flashback ends ***

"You're going to help me rescue Sarah and then leave her alone," Micheal orders.

"I can't." Alex exclaims, "how can you tell me to just leave her."

"Because that's what you did to us years ago." Micheal answers, "besides she doesn't even remember you."

Alex looks at Micheal, confused.

"I don't understand," he states. "What happened to you?"

Silence. Micheal throws Alex an icy stare.

"You began this." Micheal says, "it really is all your fault. Don't you remember..."

"My promise?" Alex interrupts, "of course I do!"

Micheal shakes his head.

"The puffles and that stupid notebook!" Micheal snaps, "that's what made you think. I was so naïve back then, I should've kept my mouth shut and just let it be another passing event."

"Micheal?"

"That's when we figured out that TAG has been erasing our memories with those bracelets every time something doesn't go as planned...and Adam...he was just a mistake that got wiped away."

* **Flashback begins***

Timothy rushes into Micheal's room with a shocking revelation.

"Micheal...I...remember everything," he announces.

"What?" Micheal asks.

"I think I've solved the puzzle...sort of speak," Timothy states.

Micheal looks at him confused.

"My name is Alex." Timothy exclaims.

"Uh...yeah, so what? I've already told you that's your name."

"No I remember everything. My name is Alex Timothy Ryder. I have a sister named Rebecca and two puffles. I live on an island called Club Penguin and I am an Elite Penguin Force agent."

"How did you remember that?" Micheal asks.

 ***Flashback ends ***

"How did you remember who you were?" Micheal asks, "it didn't click when I told you."

Alex looks at Micheal and takes a deep breath.

"I pulled an all-nighter that night searching for answers." He answers, "I used my first class tag to get into the database on the computer. I was able to hack into my file and that's how it came back."

"You hacked into your file?" Micheal repeats.

"Yeah."

 ***Flashback begins ***

"Timothy, can I talk to you?" Sarah requests.

"Yeah sure," Timothy complies after another meeting with the Director.

They both stood out in the hall and began to talk.

"I know what you've been up to." She threatens, "you better stop now or you'll regret it."

"I don't know what you're talking about." Timothy answers, quickly.

Sarah looks at Timothy's face, searching for the answers. She sighs.

"One of...err the TAG agents told me that you seem to be...uh...sneaking around places."

"I still don't know what you're trying to get at here." Timothy replies, innocently.

"Alex?" She says.

"What?" Timothy asks.

"Nevermind," Sarah dismisses. "Oh...I'm needed in the tech labs..see you later."

Sarah quickly turns and leaves Timothy in the hallway.

* **Flashback ends ***

"Sarah got involved because she saw you digging around in places that you shouldn't have been like that database for example. She was curious." Micheal informs, "in less than a week, you discovered TAG's ultimate plan. Operation: Takeover. That was when you decided to contact the EPF."

Alex just listened to Micheal, trying to figure out what he is trying to reveal.

"I know..." Alex interrupts again. "I called the EPF and they came to TAG. Then the EPF destroyed TAG headquarters."

"You're missing the most vital parts." Micheal insists, "that day changed everything...everyone."

Alex looks at Micheal with anguish in his eyes.

"I did everything I could..." Alex answers.

"No," he declares. "You didn't."

* * *

 **So many flashbacks! What's going to happen now? Why does Micheal refuse to let go of the past?How does Micheal plan for Alex to help him bring Sarah back from the real world? What is Mr. PoodleX450's (director of the Tech Galactic Alliance) next step to taking over our world? Hm, it's unbelievable that Sarah and the other TAG agents may very well be in our exact location or school. They are here somewhere in our world. Hm, scary and yet fascinating. Does any of you know a Katie, she could very well be Sarah but don't ask her because she won't tell you that it's really her. Just be careful out there, everyone! There are other TAG agents out there and who knows who to trust! What does the remaining EPF agents have in store to retaking over Club Penguin? And...WHERE'S HERBERT?! Find out next week on December 4th.**

 **RR:**

 **Well...I may have mixed up the reviews a little haha but anyways...**

 **Rosa Blythe:** _Yes I did see the new EPF handbook. It was very interesting. It looks like Franky could fit the description...the question is would the EPF really make it that easy for us to guess the right penguin. What if...it really is someone else? As for Room219, you guess correctly._

 **Brusselsprout Fiction:** _The reason for Timothy not remembering who Rookie is, is because he is at TAG and was currently a TAG agent. His memory was erased, almost completely. It was the only way the Director of TAG could have Alex as a TAG agent. Otherwise, Alex wouldn't have cooperated with TAG in their plans._

 **The Ender Pickaxe:** _well now you have to wait again for the next chapter XD_


	15. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Sorry it's pretty short but I promise you the next chapter is going to be pretty good!**

* * *

 **Picture Pizza Catastrophe**

Seven penguins are standing up with their weapons aimed at a white polar bear, wearing a pink apron.

"Herbert!" Blastfire246 exclaims, "how did you get in here?"

"I'd ask you the same thing!" He yells, "what are you doing in my cave?!"

"You're cave? This cave doesn't belong to anyone!" Blastfire246 exclaims.

Herbert growls.

"I've been living here just fine until you came and..."

* **Click * *Flash ***

Herbert blinks rapidly after blinded by a sudden light.

"What?" He roars.

He looks around until he's found a source. Linsey has her phone out and she just took a picture of Herbert in his apron.

"And...send," she states with the push of a button.

"Give me that!" Herbert yells, lunging for the phone.

However the EPF agents prevent him from doing so with their weapons pointed at him. Herbert sits on the ground and starts to whine.

"Why does this always happen to me?" He pouts, "all I wanted to do was just eat here in peace!"

"Enough whining," Rosa541 snaps. "What are you doing here?"

"Yeah! You're under arrest for all your evil deeds and so on and so forth!" shouts the new penguin, Tyler.

"No one's arresting anyone," a voice states from behind them all.

"Why not? Chip remarks, "don't we have to bring Herbert to justice?"

Ace sighs and looks around the cave.

"Because as you can see, we have nowhere to detain him," Ace remarks.

"Good point," Chip admits.

The penguins and Herbert stand there in silence.

"So...where's Klutzy?" Tyler asks.

Herbert looks behind himself, deeper into the cave.

"I don't know," he shrugs. "KLUTZY!?"

Klutzy finally scuttles over.

"Klutzy?...Is that PIZZA?" Herbert roars, "GIVE MEE SOMEEEEE!"

All the penguins watch as Herbert chases Klutzy around for the pizza box.

"This is Herbert?" Ace smirks, "he's pathetic."

Herbert freezes in his tracks.

"What did you say!" Herbert yells, "I'll have you know that the Director of TAG had offered me to work with him!"

Ace laughs.

"That's just perfect. A pathetic bear like you, working for a weak penguin like him. Touching really."

Herbert growls and lunges for an attack but Ace evades it with a side step. Herbert runs into the wall.

"Ow!' Herbert whimpers.

"Please just shut up! You're so loud!" A new voice groans.

Herbert turns and looks at another penguin who's just sitting there looking bored.

"And just who are you?" He demands.

"I'd rather not say," the penguin remarks.

"Hi I'm Katie!" Exclaims a penguin sitting next to him.

"He wasn't asking you," the penguin remarks.

"And mine's April," another penguin introduces.

"Ugh, you guys are so annoying," the one penguin still asks.

While all these events are going on, Power is being very quiet and just observing everyone.

* * *

 **HERBERT'S BACKKKK!...Oh wait, that's not supposed to be a good thing, is it? And why is Power acting so strange, not joining in with the group? What is he watching for? What is the EPF agents going to do to take back the island? Who did Linsey send the picture to? What's going to happen next? Find out December 14** **th** **. Sorry guys I know it's a few days more to wait then usually but I've got a lot of things I'm doing Friday and the weekend so I can't upload the new chapter then.**

 **RR:**

 **Brusselsprout fiction:** _You never know, I mean this is the final part of the series. But Hey, even I don't know when this story is going to end or what's going to be in store...or do I?_


	16. Chapter 15

**Hey Guys, sorry it's still late. I honestly have had a busy week considering all my teachers are cramming in work before Christmas break...anywaysssss ENJOY!**

* * *

 **Before that Day**

"Hey Joe, the Director wants to see you" Gary the gadget guy informs.

The green penguin just nods and then heads into the conference room. The Director is already on screen.

"Agent," they announce. "I want you and your team to head out on a confidential assignment."

"Where and when?" Joe asks, "what's our objective?"

"I've sent the coordinates and some other details to you phone. Your objective is to rescue Alex from TAG headquarters."  
"TAG? I've never heard of it" Joe exclaims.

There's a strange silence that fills the air until the Director begins to talk again.

"As you know, Alex disappeared after Operation: Blackout. Just recently he contacted me and told me where he is. The Tech Galatic Alliance is another agency but it's not a friendly one. All I want is for you and your team to go in and get Alex out of there."

"Alex can handle himself," Joe states and then realizes how rude that sounded.

The Director nods.

"I'm sure he is however TAG is a new threat and more dangerous than all our enemies combined."

"Magic?"

"No, Intelligence. All I want your team to do is get Alex out of there and bach here safely."

Joe looks at the Director, amused.

"So I'm escorting one of our top agents out of an agency that is probably full of Rookies." He exclaims, "got it."

"Don't underestimate TAG, agent." The Director warns, "and don't go looking for trouble just get Alex and leave."

"Understood," Joe acknowledges. "We'll depart first thing tomorrow morning."

* **Flashback Ends ***

Joe walks into the familiar room and breaks into the back room. He isn't going to steal anything. He just wants to confirm something, something that happened that day.

 ***Flashback Begins ***

"All right team" Joe announces, "we are going into unknown territory today on a secret mission."

Some of the penguins grin while others' high five. Joe waits until they quiet down.

"This is serious, agents." He reminds them, "our objective is to sneak into TAG headquarters and bring one of our agents back home."

One penguin's fins are raise.

"Jail break?" They ask.

Joe shakes his head.

"No...more like undercover."

"Are we blowing the place up?" Asks another agent.

"Or checking to see what their next move is?" Suggests a yellow penguin.

"No we're not going to do any of that." Joe informs, "we're only going to bring Alex home."

Another fin is raised.

"Yes?" Joe acknowledges.

"Isn't Alex...the one who stopped Herbert during Operation: Blackout?"

Joe's face remains expressionless as he answers.

"Alex was ONE agent who stopped Herbert but don't forget that many civillians of Club Penguin also assisted in the plan."

The group mumbles before falling silent.

"Shouldn't this be for the stealth lead them? I mean sneaking into another agency sounds like something in their skills."

Joe looks at the penguin and nods.

"Yes and that is why this a joint mission." Joe adds.

Some of the penguins groan in protest.

"But if we're only going to rescue one penguin, why do we need to have such a large group?" Asks a green penguin.

"That's a very good question..." Joe begins to answer but is interrupted by another voice.

"The reason is the Tech Galactic Alliance is unknown to us. We don't know what they are capable of so we need to expect the unexpected," announces a peach colored penguin.

Three other penguins follow behind her, all familiar faces.

"The Director's top agent squad," one tactical agent mutters bitterly, under their breath.

"Where's Gary?" Asks another agent.

"Are we seriously bringing Rookie with us?" Another complains.

"Dot, Rookie, Jetpack Guy" Joe acknowledges and then turns toward the peach penguin.

"Lake Blue, fifth class" she introduces herself, "Tactical and Comm lead."

"Nice to meet you," he greets before talking to his agents. "All right now let's get moving!"

One agents raises their hand.

"Sir?" They ask.

"Yes?" Joe answers.

"Aren't we going to teleport near TAG headquarters? Why are you walking?"

"Because our teleporters don't work that far away."

"2,345 miles?"

"Yes."

"Oh."

 ***Flashback Ends ***

Joe peers unto the back room. He's surprised that it's been left untouched. The walls are new but the floor and the items inside are old and worn and most of all, burned. Joe examines a familiar object and then walks over to the broken piece of machinery. _So my theory was right,_ Joe thinks to himself.

 ***Flashback Begins ***

"If my theory is correct" Joe says as he talks to Lake Blue, while they walk along the path with the group. "There's a reason why aren't allowed to go sight seeing when we're in TAG headquarters."

Lake Blue says nothing and Joe continues.

"Alex is the key. Am I right?" He asks, "Alex has the vital information that we need and now he has to escape."

Lake Blue shrugs.

"Is there a reason why this wasn't addressed in our orders? It doesn't seem that important to leave out." Joe prompts.

"Why are you asking me these things?" She finally talks. "Don't you normally just follow orders?"

Joe smiles.

"If I did that, I'd be more like on of Gary's test bots than an EPF agent let alone a tactical lead leader." He answers.

"True," Lake Blue agrees. "But seriously don't think that just because I'm in a higher class than you, that I know everything. I'm in the same boat as you. I have no clue why the Director didn't bother to mention the intel Alex may have gathered."

Joe glances behind him. She hardly looks like she has walked 25 miles, which they have.

"All right, everyone!" Joe yells, "I see a cave up ahead. Let's get there and set up camp for the night."

The whole group perks at the words, cave and camp. However their hopes are dashed when they glance up ahead and realize the cave is at least three miles away. Joe grins.

"That is mean," Lake Blue comments.

Joe shakes his head.

"It's training." He informs, "my group must always be fit and ready for anything they must do. If they can't handle this, then they shouldn't be on my team or the tactical lead."

Lake Blue looks at him in both admiration and disbelief. She admired the fact that he is always thinking ahead and being prepared but what she didn't like was that she had "to train" alongside him. Her feet are killing her! Finally they reach the cave and everyone, except Joe, plops onto the ground.

"Let's go guys!" He orders, "get the fire wood and find a water source. We need to start dinner."

Everyone groans as they get back on their feet.

 ***Flashback Ends ***

Joe walks out of the room and begins to look for his group. He got what he came for and now it's time to begin...his primary objective.

* * *

 **What's Joe's primary objective? Is that a good thing or a bad thing? What did the Director hide from Joe, Lake Blue, and everyone else that day? Why does the Director want Joe to only rescue Alex and not find out what TAG is up to? Hey look, Lake Blue and Joe's first meeting! I wonder what happened to make them end up hating each other now? What's going to happen next? And when will I ever post the chapter on the day I say I'll post them?! XD Find out next time on December 28th.**

 **RR:**

 **Brusselsprout Fiction:** _Hey! Look who's back? Herberttttt. Wonder what's gonna happen next?_


	17. Chapter 16

**Well here's Chapter Sixteen! Enjoy!**

* * *

 **A Transfer**

"So Sarah is in the other world," Alex remarks.

Micheal nods.

"And you want me to...bring her back," Alex prompts.

Micheal continues to nod.

"Why? If you hate me so much, then why ask me and not do it yourself." Alex asks, "why not go there yourself?"

Micheal stops nodding his head.

"I've already done all I can to prevent this situation from happening but it wasn't enough. I need to stay here because...I've got some things I need to do." He admits, "and besides...as much as I hate to admit it, she needs you."

"Is this a trap?" Alex states.

"What do you think?" Micheal snaps, "do you think so? I can still alert the TAG agents where you are."

Alex looks at Micheal and tries to read him.

"One condition," Alex insists.

"What?"

"Release all the EPF agents."

'Alex...you know as well as I that, that will be to suspicious. If Mr. PoodleX450 discovers that..."

"Who's side are you on?"

"No one's. I'm just looking out for Sarah. After all, she has been like an older sister to me. I was just trying to protect her...from you."

Alex looks at him really confused.

 **Flashback begins**

"What are you up to?" Asks a bright-eye Sarah as Timothy walks down the hallway.

"Why are you asking?" Timothy replies.

It's been a few weeks after that confrontation with Sarah after the conference meeting. It turns out that Sarah isn't a typical TAG officer. She is as curious as Timothy is about the agency. After that day, Sarah has been tagging along with Timothy and Micheal ever since.

"You've hear about the new project, right Alex?" She ask.

"Of course" Timothy aka Alex confirms.

"Well what do you think about it?"

"What is there to think? It's a horrible idea! I'd rather be talking about the food issue in the cafeteria!"

"What food issue?"

"The food! It's so boring!" Alex complains, "even my sister can make better food than this!"

Sarah rolls her eyes.

"No really, I'm serious." He insists, "Rebecca can make the best food in all of Club Penguin."

"Alex, be for real! What are we going to do about the new project?" She mutters.

Alex looks at her with a mischievous grin on his face.

"What we always do," he answers. "Sabotage."

 **Flashback ends**

"Well then, I want you to ensure the safety of my group until I come back," Alex orders. "Get them out of here."

"That's going to be difficult," Micheal notes.

"But not impossible," Alex insists. "Just like I'm rescuing Sarah, you need to take care of my sister, Rebecca. Got it?"

Micheal nods.

"Deal" Micheal confirms, holding out his fin.

"Deal" Alex exclaims, shaking Micheal's fin.

Gary the gadget guy stands there unsure of what is happening.

"Is this some sort of test?" He mutters, "when can I got back to trying to bake the best cookies in the world? I've got to prove Jetpack guy that he's wrong and that I can make great cookies without using a machine!"

Alex looks over at Gary and sighs.

"When I'm away, make sure to fill Gary in...on everything." Alex asks Micheal.

"Everything?" Micheal repeats.

"Yeah...everything."

Micheal lifts the panic room command and the doors open.

"G...stay right here until Micheal get's back, okay?" Alex orders.

Gary nods, completely content and fascinated with the panic room mechanisms. Micheal and Alex hurry toward the tech department.

"Wait!" Micheal hesitates, "this way."

Micheal pulls Alex into a completely different direction.

"But..." Alex starts to object.

"Just trust me," Micheal snaps.

They hurry down another hall and into a room where Micheal locks the door behind them.

"What is this place?" Alex asks.

"It's where you can go into the other world without anyone knowing and without TAG being able to find you."

Alex nods, noticing the familiar machinery. He sits down on the chair as Micheal starts up the machine.

 **Flashback begins**

"Mr. PoodleX450 was pretty mad when he discovered his project got washed up, literally." Sarah informs Alex while they sat in the cafeteria.

She doesn't even glance up to know that Alex's beak formed a slight smile of satisfaction.

"Sounds interesting" Alex remarks. "Have they found out how and who did it?"

Sarah shakes her head.

"Nope, it sounds like the sprinkler system had a malfunction," she answers. "Mr. PoodleX450 is yelling at some of the Level two agents for failing to notice it."

Alex starts to eat his lunch when he sees Micheal. Micheal spots them and comes over, very cheerful.

"Hey guys!" Micheal exclaims.

The friends start to talk about their latest plans.

"I think it's about time," Alex replies.

Micheal and Sarah look over at Alex a little scared.

"Are you sure?" Sarah asks, worried.

"Are you okay with this?" Alex asks back.

Alex looks at her face which is full of uncertainty. Sarah had lived her whole life here at the Tech Galactic Alliance Agency or so that's all she could remember. Sarah puts her fin on Alex's fin and smiles.

"Yes, I'm fine" she states.

Alex nods and returns the smile.

"Then I'm making the call" Alex announces, unaware of what he had just started.

 **Flashback ends**

"If I remember correctly," Alex exclaims as he puts on the helmet. "I switch places with my user."

"Yeah," Micheal states.

"So...where's Sarah's user now?" He asks.

Micheal flips some more switches.

"I really don't know...uh..."

Micheal mumbles to himself and then turns the last switch.

"Hey Micheal, if I recall TAG hasn't found a way to return to and from Club Penguin and the other world." Alex points out, "so how can Sarah and I return here?"

Micheal shrugs before pushing the last button.

"You'll find a way," he nods.

"What about my user when the transfer is made?" Alex asks but never got an answer before he gets knocked out for a mere minute. Micheal watches in curiosity as the penguin wakes up.

"Whoa! Where am I?" They ask, "who are you?"

Micheal walks over to Alex's user and studies him.

"MY name's Micheal" Micheal replies, holding out his fin.

"Uh...Marcus. My name's Marcus," the penguin introduces himself, shaking Micheal's fin.

Micheal watches as Marcus looks around the room uneasily.

"Say..the room is spinning, right?" Marcus remarks, "I'm not going crazy right?"

Marcus slumps in his chair, unconscious. Micheal puts down a small device that was in his fin and studies the penguin again. _It was only a minor sedative. I'll have to come back with something bigger the next time._

Micheal walks out of the room and locks the door securely behind him. _No one is going to find him. No one else remembers this room and I..._ Micheal looks at the key that's in his fin and smiles. _I've got the only key._

* * *

 **Yikes! Plot twist! What in the world is going on here? Why did Micheal drug Alex's user? I thought he only wants Alex to bring Sarah back! Why did he treat Alex's user like that? No there must be a reason...some good explanation right? What's going to happen next? What is Micheal going to do with the escaping EPF agents and Gary? Say...what is Mr. PoodleX450 up to? Find out next week.**

 **Sorry guys I wanted to take some time off during winter break and then schools been dumping a lot of homework and tests on me. Considering Regents and SAT testing is coming up my chapter posting is going to be a little unpredictable for a while or at least this month. Thanks for being patient. BYEEEEEE**

 **RR:**

 **Brusselsprout Fiction:** _It could be or it could be something else. You'll find out soon enough._


	18. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, I'm back! Here's Chapter seventeen, enjoy!**

* * *

 **Taking Back Headquarters**

Three TAG agents hurry over to their new base on Club Penguin with another penguin in tow. That penguin had handcuffs on them.

"We've caught one of the EPF rebels out in the woods," one of the TAG agents informs the guard outside.

"Right! Take him to one of the interrogation rooms first!" The guard orders.

The EPF agent is escorted to one of the interrogation rooms and is locked inside. One of the TAG agents leaves but the other stays to guard the prisoner. The TAG agent catches a glimpse of the EPF rebel inside. They make eye contact and the EPF rebel smiles. The TAG agent automatically returns the smile and then turns away with a scowl. _Stupid reflexes._ The TAG agent mutters, _why is that when another penguin smiles at you, you just automatically smile back?_

* * *

 **Three hours earlier...**

"So what's the plan?" Asks Blastfire246. "How are we going to find the crystal?"  
Ace looks up from his phone.

"We're not," He answers.

"What do you mean we're not!" Blastfire246 snaps, "we have to get our agents back!"

Ace sighs and shows Blastfire246 his phone.

 **It's been taken care of, don't worry about the EPF agents. Focus on retaking Club Penguin.- Joe**

"All right fine" Blastfire246 states, "what's our next move?"  
"Taking back EPF headquarters, of course." Ace replies.

* * *

 **Back to the Present...**

Another TAG agent replaces the guard guarding the prisoner. His shift was over. The new penguin checks his watch before glancing at the door. Chip, one of the new EPF recruits, got himself captured by TAG agents but that is all just part of the plan. _I don't see why Ace couldn't be out on the field with us._ The disguised EPF agent notes bitterly. _Who cares if TAG could recognize him. All he does is just sit in the background and watch everything unfold._ The disguised EPF agent continues to stand there until another TAG agent approaches.

"I'm here to talk to the prisoner," the TAG agent remarks.

The disguised EPF agent pales. _Henry?! What is he doing here?_ Henry looks at the TAG agent, a little suspicious now.

"Agent, open the door" Henry orders.

The disguised agent regains his senses and immediately unlocks the door. _Why is Henry here?_ He watches as the door closes behind Henry with a click.

"Hello again," Henry greets the prisoner.

Chip jumps up from his chair in surprise.

"Henry?" He exclaims, confused. "What are you doing here?"

Henry looks at Chip amused.

"I guess she hasn't told anyone yet," he states.

"Who?" Chip prompts.

"Rebecca, the EPF agent who was in charge of your training."

Chip looks down at the table in front of him in silence.

"Why did you pose as an EPF agent?" Chip finally asks.

"The same reason you are pretending to be caught...I needed an in" Henry explains.

"What makes you think..."

"My real name is Dr. Steve. I'm head of the Tech and Science labs here at the Tech Galactic Alliance. I'm responsible for the sleeping powder in the chocolate chip cookies and the one who triggered the code: red computer while hacking into the EPF mainframe. All of my actions has led up to TAG's victory over you EPF agents...and you never saw it coming."

Dr. Steve looks at Chip with a triumphant smile on his face.

"Sleep powder? Code: Red? What's all that about?" Chip remarks, "what are you talking about?"

Dr. Steve casually looks back at the door where the TAG agent quickly turns away. He grins, "I wasn't talking to...just you."

The disguised TAG agent got chills up and down his back and his legs felt weak. _Henry? He's responsible for everything?_ Memories from the past flash back into his vision making him feel sick. The disguised agent gasps after realizing he'd been holding his breath.

The disguised agent is none other than Blastfire246. His life as an EPF agent didn't start off smoothly and hadn't been since. The day he met with Gary only to see him collapse on the floor. When he met the Director of the EPF in person and learned that the agency was in trouble. The time the agency was on lock down and Rebecca, Alex's sister, came to his igloo and revealed that PSA technology was still active.

So much had taken place bit it reminded him of one thing, the Elite Penguin Force keeps secrets. Secrets that could potentially save or destroy the world. _They should trust all their agents and share all the information with them. Then again without secrecy, Henry would've been even more of a major threat then now. Then again if everyone knew we could prepare better for these kind of hesitations._ Blastfire246 looks back at the interrogation room, still in shock. _Alex and the Director knew about TAG. Who else did? They must have had some plan devised to counter this sort of situation. They wouldn't just sit by and watch it happen, would they?_

Blastfire246 shakes his head as if shaking those thoughts away. _Focus_ Blastfire246 scolds himself. _We're here to take back the Elite Penguin Force Headquarters._

* * *

 **Oh My Gosh! Henry aka Dr. Steve just admitted to being responsible for all the chaos that's been occurring in the EPF during all those months! What?! How did he place a sleeping powder type of thing in the cookies? Why was he hacking into the EPF mainframe computer? Dr. Steve seems to know about the EPF rebels plan, what is going to do about it? What about the other EPF agents back at TAG headquarters? What is their next move? Find out February 8th.**

 **RR:**

 **Brusselsprout Fiction:** _well Micheal can't help the fact that Alex's user could just be in the way._


	19. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, here's Chapter Eighteen. Sorry it's a little shorter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Food and Movies**

"Rookie!" Scolds Lake Blue, "what did I tell you!"

"I know...I know...but" Rookie grunts, "I'm so hungry!  
Lake Blue shakes her head and sighs.

Jetpack Guy and Dot look at Rookie's stuck fin in puzzlement.

"Rookie, you didn't have to put your fin in the vending machine!" Dot also scolds, "not to mention getting it stuck there."

 ***Growl ***

Jetpack Guy finally pulls Rookie's fin free from the vending machine.

 ***Growl Growl***

Lake Blue's unfortunate mistake was making eye contact with Rookie's pleading puppy eyes. Lake Blue lets out another sigh before digging into her pockets for some spare change. A small clinking sound makes Rookie happy. Lake Blue hands him the few coins she has and Rookie quickly goes over and feeds the machine.

"So what's our next move?" Rebecca asks.

"We need to find Gary," Lake Blue guesses.

"And Alex!" Rebecca interrupts.

"Yes...and Alex," she confirms.

"We should probably follow the hallway," Jetpack Guy suggests, pointing to the hall on the left. "If I remember right, it might lead to the interrogation rooms."

Lake Blue nods in agreement.

"Let's go."

* * *

 ***Flashback begins ***

"One we reach TAG headquarters. We sneak into it. I can only imagine that once we make contact with Alex, we'll discuss what to do next," Joe discusses with his group.

The group was discussing plans around a campfire in the large cave. They had a few days before making it to TAG but Joe liked to plan ahead.

"I take it you don't like being told what to do," Lake Blue remarks to Joe later that night.

"Wrong," he mutters. "I'll okay most orders except when they're coming from other agents like Alex."

"What's wrong with Alex? Did you two have a fall out?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what?"

Joe looks off into the black distance.

 ***Flashback ends ***

Joe heads to the vacant office of Mr. PoodleX450, the director of TAG. _I have to know...what happened that day. Joe mutters to himself. That explosion...it wasn't us._

 ***Flashback begins***

"We're here!" Exclaims one of the tactical agents with relief.

"Shhhh. You'll alert the enemy, dummy!" Another agent warned.

Still there was obvious relief and joy at the sight of a strange facility up ahead.

"We'll set up a camp here." Joe orders, "I'm going to contact Alex."

Lake Blue watches as Joe walks off a distance.

"I've never seen a shiny building like that!" Rookie exclaims, "Ohhh...are we roasting s'mores again?!"

"Sure Rookie," Dot agrees.

"Again?" Jetpack Guy complains.

Lake Blue smiles and then sees Joe return to the camp.

"Joe? What's wrong?" Lake Blue asks.

Everyone turns to watch as Joe walks slowly toward the campfire.

"Change of plans" he announces, "we go in tonight."

 ***Flashback ends ***

Joe looks through he cabinets until he finds a keypad. Pressing in a code, the bookcase turns to reveal another book case behind it with discs on it. _I have to know...what happened. Who did it?_ Joe takes out a disc and puts it into the player and turns on the screen.

* * *

 **Hm, what is Joe looking for? Who is he looking for? Where is the EPF group going to find Gary? Where is Gary now? What about Alex? Find out more on February 15th. Sorry my scheduling for posting chapters is all confusing right now, school is making it very hard to find time to do this.**

 **RR:**

 **JasminSparkle:** _Well here's another chapter, what do you think?_


	20. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, here's the next Chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Coming full Circle**

Micheal walks down the corridor where they left Gary, only to find that Gary wasn't there. _Great, just great!_ Micheal checks the security cameras and finds Gary. He watches asthe escaped agents hurry away with Gary. _Fine, I'll let them go._ He watches as Rebecca hands Gary some medicine that seems to clear his head a little.

 ***Flashback***

"You don't have to do this," Micheal states as Alex starts to hack into TAG's mainframe computer. "We can just leave."

"I've to find the machine," Alex mutters. "It's got to be completely erased. It's too dangerous to be in TAG's hands. The other EPF agents will be on their way soon."

"Actually...they're here," Sarah calls out.

Alex freezes and spins around.

"Sarah, why did you bring them here!" He hissed, "I told you to hide them in Micheal's room!"

"Nice to see you too," Joe remarks bluntly. "So tell me the plan."  
* **Flashback ends** *

Micheal gets up from his office and sighs. Everything wasn't going exactly as planned. Sarah was gone. Alex became her knight in shining armor again. Mr. PoodleX450 was becoming more of a pain. _Absolutely nothing is going right!_

 ***Flashback** *

"I want to destroy the machine," Alex reveals. "It's a danger to everyone."

"And how are you going to do that?" Joe asks.

"I've already erased most of the files pertaining to the project. I'm almost finished. Next I will have to overload the machine's system." He explains.

"And it will explode?" Joe fills in, skeptical.

Alex gives a small nod.

"Don't worry it won't be a huge explosion. No one is going to get hurt. It will only destroy the machine and hinder TAG's process."

"What does the machine do?" Joe inquires.

"I'd rather not say at the moment," Alex admits.

"Very well, what do you want us to do?" Joe states.

"I need time. Once I hack deeper into the mainframe and alarm will go off and agents will come running in. I need you to stall them. Don't kill any of them." Alex pleads.

"Understood," Joe nods.

"Do we have means of escape?" Alex inquires.

"Yeah, we hijacked a helicopter a few hours ago."

"Okay."

Alex turns toward Sarah and Micheal.

"I want you two to head back to Micheal's room and grab our gear. Then I want you to head to the helicopter"

"What?" Sarah asks, confused.

"Sarah." Alex pleads.

"No, come on Alex. Let us help you!" Sarah insists.

"There's nothing you can do here." Alex states, "besides we're almost done here."

"Alex," Sarah exclaims.

"Sarah, please. I'll be fine." Alex reassures her, "after this I'll show you around Club Penguin."

"Promise?" Sarah asks still uncertain.

"Promise," Alex nods.

Sarah walks over and gives Alex's fin a squeeze. They exchange a silent conversation between the two of them before she heads out the door with Micheal.

 ***Flashback ends** *

Micheal turns off the alarm that signaled escaping prisoners. The noise bothered him. He sat back at his desk and leaned back, closing his eyes. _Fine, I'll let everything fall into place first._

* * *

 ***Flashback** *

The alarm sounds the minute Alex breaks the first firewall. He frowns.

"What's wrong?" Joe asks, noticing his frown.

"Nothing," Alex lies. "I just didn't expect the security to be this advanced."  
Joe catches Alex's small movement of closing a file UA.

"Sir, they're coming!" Warns an EPF agent.

Joe listens to hear yelling and running footsteps.

"At arms!" Joe commands.

 ***Flashback ends** *

Joe wands the familiar hallways until he spots his EPF agents.

"This is really good!" Rookie exclaims cheerfully, munching away on fish chips.

Joe watches as Rebecca checks on Gary.

"How are you feeling?" She asks.

Gary glances around, weary eyed.

"I don't get it!" He states, "where are we? Why are you guys here?"  
Lake Blue offers Gary the gadget guy a hand in standing up.

"It's a long story," Lake Blue nods. "But first thing's first, we need to head back to Club Penguin. They need our help.

"Already taken care of," Joe announces stepping out of the shadows. "I contacted an old friend. Our next objective is finding and rescuing all the other Elite Penguin Force agents. They've got to be someplace around here."

"Where have you been?" Jetpack Guy questions.

"Just looking around..." Joe answers casually, his eyes landing on Rookie's bag of chips. "For some food."

Rookie looks at him with a look of approval.

"See! I told you! I'm not the only one that is hungry!" Rookie protests while looking at Lake Blue.

She shakes her head in disbelief.

"At any rate, where do you recommend we search first?" Rebecca asks calmly. "Have you seen my brother yet?"

"No I haven't." Joe admits, "I think we should start where the rest of the prisoners are kept."

Joe starts to walk toward a door which leads to another hallway.

"This way," he nods.

The door opens and the group walks inside.

 ***Flashback begins** *

EPF agents dodged left and right, trying carefully not to kill any TAG agents.

"This is difficult!" States one EPF agent, "Trying not to kill them while all we have is our wearpons!"

"Unfortunately, they don't have the same idea," answers another agent.

"This would've helped if we actually had some stun guns!" Yells one tactical agent.

The EPF agents fought against the TAG agents, trying to keep them from Alex.

"Are you done yet?" Joe asks Alex, dodging another laser.

Alex's fins fly across the keyboard at lightening speed.

"Not...even half way through," he answers a little discouraged.

"That's not good enough," Lake Blue exclaims.

"I KNOW!" Alex yells back, through all the noise.

The battle continued for a few more minutes before Rookie lays down on the floor.

"Rookie?! What in the world are you doing?" Yells Dot trying to pull Rookie, off the ground. "There's a battle going on!"

"No wait," Rookie insists.

Dot continues to try to pull Rookie up from the floor.

"Do you feel it?" Rookie asks.

"Feel what?" Dot questions.

Rookie gets up from the floor, calmly.

"The ground is moving," he states.

Under normal circumstances, Dot would have laughed at that statement but suddenly even she felt the vibration.

"Rookie? What is going on?" She asks.

Rookie shrugs his shoulders. Dot looks over at Jetpack Guy who also senses the moving ground. Jetpack guy hurries over to Joe and says something to him that Dot can't hear over the noise. Joe nods and quickly runs over to his comrades.

"It's time to go," Jetpack guy exclaims as he walks over to Dot and Rookie.

"Do you think...?" Dot started to ask but his eyes only confirmed it.

"Yeah," he answers. "There's a huge explosion happening below us. I believe it's where the machine is. We've got to leave now!"

Dot, Rookie, Jetpack Guy, and the rest of the EPF agents slowly started to back up and escape through a doorway. A couple of agents stayed to cover the rest, this included Joe.

"Alex, it's time to go." Joe remarks.

"But...I'm not finished yet." Alex states, "you guys leave. I'll be right behind..."

"No," Joe yells. "It's over now, can't you see that? Can't you feel that explosion? Let's go!"

Alex looks at him and nods.

They rush out the exit, blocking the door behind them. They start to run down the hall. Joe hurries outside, counting the EPF agents coming out. Alex stops running and turns to look back at TAG headquarters.

"I didn't start that explosion!" He yells back, "and I don't see Sarah and Micheal out here yet!"

The helicopter starts it's engine. Alex turns to look at Joe with a look of worry and despair before running back into the building. Joe mutters something before rushing after Alex.

 ***Flashback ends** *

* * *

 **So that was interesting. Now that we know what happened that day, what do you think was the after effects after that? What was Joe (in the present) looking for? What is Micheal (in the present) thinking? What's his motive? What's going to happen next? Find out next time, February 29th. Oh look it's leap year! How cool. Anyway, bye for now!**

 **RR:**

 **Brusselsprout fiction:** _Maybe yes or maybe no. This chapter got a whole lot more interesting, don't you think?_

 **ICanDoWhatever:** _Thanks for the information. It sounds really interesting, I'll look into it later._


	21. Chapter 20

**HEY GUYS! I'm Back! Sorry, it took me so long. My school year as been pretty hectic and exhausting. Anyway, I'm back now so enjoy! Also I'll be checking on Rookie to see how his show is doing, I hope he's hasn't blown up the tent or anything.**

* * *

 **The Return**

 _The next part of the plan is providing a distraction while the rest of the group sneaks in and gets into the control room. That's easier said then done,_ Blastfire246 mutters. Chip and Blastfire246 decides to do an escaping prisoner scenario, where Chip would bring the TAG agents attention to the opposite side of headquarters and away from the control room.

"Ready?" Chip asks Blastfire246.

He nods, "are you?"

Chip steps out of the interrogation room.

"You know that I have to...uh..." Chip hesitates.

"Yeah, I know."

Blastfire246 turns around and waits for the blow which knocks him out. Chip starts his escape, hitting the alarm on the way. _All right, now it's time to play the mouse._ Chip laughs to himself.

* * *

 **Linsey's POV**

The alarm goes off as we sneak into the air vents of the EPF headquarters. _Was that us?_

"No, that is our distraction." Power explains.

I pause and blink back at this penguin, who isn't an EPF agent and is helping us anyway. _Did I say that out loud?_ I look at Power, waiting for a response but he's to intent on making sure we reach our destination. We crawl around in the vents for what seems like an hour. I can hear voices down below us.

Linsey (EPF recruit), Power and Rosa541 (agents working with Ace, a former TAG agent), and the other new penguins; Tyler, Katie, April, and one other (from another world) crawls through the vents until they reach the control room. Quietly opening the vent, they all hop down and take out the TAG agents stationed there, with knock out gas.

"I'll go to the fuse box," Power offers.

"I'll go with you." One of the new penguins exclaims, wearing a bandana.

Power pauses, assessing the penguin. There's hesitation in his eyes but he nods.

"Let's go," he states.

They both hurry out the door. I turn to see Rosa541 already by the monitors.

"Did you spot them?" I ask.

"Not yet," she answers.

Rosa541 turns toward the other three penguins.

"How good are you guys with technology?" She states.

* * *

 _Phase one: have to agents infiltrate the agency and set up a distraction. Phase two: have a group sent to the control room to set up for yet another distraction as well as take control of the mainframe computer. Both of these phases are complete. Phase three..._ Ace turns and looks at the monitor back at his base. This is where he monitors his group's status.

 **Flashback** *

"I don't trust him," Power whispers to Ace pointing to the penguin in the bandana.

"You read him?" Ace asks, making sure no one is listening.

"More or less," Power shrugs. "It's also more of a feeling really.

Ace looks at the group as they prepare for their attack.

"Have you told anyone else?" Ace inquires.

Power shakes his head.

"Keep an eye on him," Ace states. "I'll warn Rosa541 as well."

"And the others?"

"No, there's no need for them to know. Besides...if it is who I think then you, Rosa541 and I will be the only one's capable of taking him out.

Power nods, noting that everyone here except Blastfire246 are trainees and civillians. Ace looks back at Power with an amused expression on his face.

"You know who it is?" Power confirms, "you know that penguin."

"Yeah, I do."

 **Flashback ends***

Ace watches the monitor and listens in, giving commands to the penguins as he can.

"I'm at the fuse box," Power says into his earpiece. "It looks like a standard fuse box.

"Flip the switch over on the top right." Ace exclaims.

Ace pictures Power as he flips the switch, revealing the huge, complicated switches hidden in the back.

"Great...just great!" Power mutters.

* * *

 **Power's POV**

So the fuse box opens to reveal the real controls. _Great._ I look at the controls and realize the labels are in code.

"What's code: red?" The penguin beside him asks, absentmindedly.

"It's...this switch." Power says to himself, sort of ignoring the penguin's question. "Now they can activate it from the control room...or the mainframe."

Power notices the penguin looking at the other switches.

"It's your turn now," Power says into his earpiece. "Time to activate code: red."

* * *

It was Blastfire246's idea actually to activate code: red. It was a way to keep the TAG agents trapped inside while we retake headquarters. Chip hops down from the vent and listens to the footsteps of the TAG agents.

"He went that way," one agent announces.

Chip grins, _Ha! By now the others are in the control room. Now to get to the mainframe computer._ Chip sneaks through the office, surprised to find it empty of agents. _From what we know, the Director had locked down the mainframe so that TAG couldn't get to any information._ Chip looks over his shoulder before walking over to the mainframe. As expected the mainframe is still on lock down. _Time to wake up,_ Chip exclaims with a smile.

Chip starts to press some buttons in a code and the mainframe springs back to life. _Now to hack into unauthorized files and set off code: red._ Chip hits the first file he sees labeled FR. Opening it, he discovers tons and tons of fish recipes. _Uh...okay,_ Chip thinks to himself. Closing the file, he goes into another labeled DA. This one is locked.

Chip enters bagel as the password. The message says incorrect. He types in fishsticks. Incorrect. _Here it is..._ Chip types in pizza. Chip grins, anticipating an alarm to sound off. _What?_ Chip looks back at the screen and blinks. _Pizza, really? I got it right?_ Chip peers at the documents in curiosity.

There's research and video clips dealing with some top secret project. He clicks into one document what has profiles of several penguins in it. He scrolls down the documents until his eyes hoover over one profile of a girl penguin with brown hair. She's carrying a surfboard and she's smiling like she had the best time of her life.

"Cheyenne21," he reads out loud.

Remembering the plan, Chip closes out of the file and finds another to "hack into." This file is labeled Crys20-1-12. Chip finally succeeds and the alarm goes off.

 **Clink! Slam!**

The doors go into automatic lock down. _Showtime,_ Chip smiles.

* * *

Coming back to consciousness, Blastfire246 hurries to his next location in the plan. He's got to get to the Director's meeting room. Once there, he is to wait for further instructions. The TAG agents hardly give him a second glance as he ran in the opposite direction of the escaping prisoner. When he got there, Blastfire246 put on his comm link and radios in.

"This is Blastfire246, I'm in position."

"Good," the voice at the other end applauds. "So is everyone else."  
"What do you want me to do now?" Blastfire246 asks.

The lights go out and an alarm sounds. Then the emergency lights turn on seconds later. _Code: red,_ he remembers.

"Is there anyone else with you?" Asks Ace, through the comm link.

"No," he answers.

"Oh," Ace replies, disappointed. "I thought Mr. PoodleX450 would be hiding there."

"You want me to track him down?" Blastfire246 offers.

"Yeah and don't let him escape," Ace confirms.

* * *

 **Ooh, they are getting so close to retaking EPF headquarters. I hope that goes all well. Where do you think Mr. PoodleX450 went? What's in file Crys20-1-12? What's the meaning behind the DA file, Chip somehow managed to get into? and ROOKIE, you and your fish recipes. XD Imagine if TAG's reaction to that if they got their hands on those. Find out next time April 23rd.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Hey Guys, welcome back! Here's Chapter 21, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Deal**

"Where's Alex?" His sister, Rebecca exclaims frantically.

"Maybe we'll know more once we get to the security room." Joe suggests.

 _They won't find him. The room is a blind spot._

"I think a few of us should get Gary out of here and the others should go look for Alex," Dot recommends.

 _Let him go, I don't care._

Jetpack Guy and Rookie starts off with Gary and go towards the exit.

"Where's the security room?" Rebecca asks Joe and Dot.

Joe points down to another hallway on the right.

"It's that way!" He remarks.

 _Let them come. I'm ready._

The trio rushes down the hall and then turns right.

"I hope my brother is okay," Rebecca mutters.

 _Define okay._

They reach the security room to find it locked.

"Someone's in there," Joe points out.

 _No duh...why else would it be locked?_

Rebecca ties something around the door knob, explosive floss.

 _Hello there._

"Micheal," Joe states. "Where did you take Alex?'

Micheal shrugs, casually. "His mind is in another world, you could say."

Rebecca gasps as the statement clicks.

"You didn't!" The voice falters.

"I did," he confirms.

"Bring him back!" She demands.

"Can't. Once you've been transferred there's no coming back. It's a one way trip. Believe me I know."

Rebecca collapses to the floor.

"Why? Why did you send him there?" She exclaims.

"It was of his own free will," Micheal explains.

"Oh sure it is," Joe remarks, harshly.

Dot hurries over to the monitors and Micheal doesn't stop him.

"He went after Sarah," Micheal reveals.

"Sarah," Rebecca repeats in a small whisper.

Rebecca glares at Micheal in disgust.

"It was a trap and she was the bait!"

Micheal smiles, "you figured it out before he did."

Rebecca's heart sank, would she ever see Alex again? Joe took a step forward, analyzing the penguin before him.

"You said you've been through the transfer," he recalls. "Well you're back here now which means there is a way to return."

"Wrong," Micheal snaps. "There is no way back."

Rebecca jumps to her feet and the group realizes what he means.

"How long have you been gone?" Rebecca asks, "from your home."

Micheal rubs the back of his neck and sighs.

"Seven years," he answers. "I was eight when the transfer was made. I was the first test subject but I didn't know until Alex showed up at TAG headquarters. Then I started to really question things. I've exhausted every resource to find a way back and Mr. PoodleX450 knows that, but still it's impossible."

Rebecca walks up to Micheal and punches him in the arm.

"And you let Alex go in there, knowing he can't return!" She yells almost to the point of hysteria. "Where is Alex's user then?"

Micheal rubs his sore arm but doesn't answer.

"Tell me!" She screams.

Micheal steps back.

"Sorry...but I won't."

Micheal suddenly disappears, teleporting somewhere else. Rebecca begins to cry. Dot comes over and hugs her.

"It happened again!" She sobs again, "I've lost Alex again!"

Joe walks back over to the monitors, his mind racing for answers. _A blind spot...where?_ He looks up at the cameras, searching for the blind spot.

* * *

Alex's user, Marcus, wakes up with a start, still strapped into the machine. The door clicks shut and Micheal enters.

"Why are you doing this?" Marcus demands, a little groggy. "How is this even real?"

"Oh it's very real all right." Micheal confirms, reading his face.

Marcus struggles with the restraints but it's useless.

"What do you want from me?" He exclaims.

Micheal looks up at the ceiling as if trying to remember the reason why himself.

"Nothing, at the moment." Micheal answers.

"Then why are you keeping me here! Take me back!" He requests.

"Right now, the reason you've been transferred is because Alex went after someone who was also transferred." Micheal explains.

"Who's Alex?" He asks.

"He's the one who use to inhabit the body you're in right now."

"So we switched places?"

"Exactly," Micheal confirms.

Marcus starts to think for a moment before talking again.

"There's always a way back," he resolves.

"Oh really?" Micheal exclaims, amused. "And you think that you could find it?"

Alex's user blinks and stares at Micheal, as if trying to find a hidden motive.

"Not if I'm tied up here," he answers.

Micheal nods, "very well. I'll make a deal with you. I'll give you one week to find a way back. I'll give you all my research and TAG's on the project and every resource available."

"One week," Marcus repeats. "And then?"

"If you succeed, I'll let you return back to your world and if you don't...you might as well get used to this world here since you won't be going back."

"What's the catch?"

"There isn't one."

"There always is."

"Not always."

Micheal wraps a band around Marcus's arm.

"I trust you won't do anything stupid," he informs. "Any attempt at escape and the deal is off, cutting your chance to return to your own world."

Micheal releases him from the machine and watches as he looks around the room.

"I'll have someone bring the supplies and research," Micheal answers.

Marcus nods.

"Oh and one more thing, I've taken years to find a way back."

"What are you implying?"

"Nothing much just that if you think you can win this deal, you better be a genius in Science and Technology."

"I have to be smarter that you," Marcus states. "Are you testing me?"

Micheal shrugs, "who knows?"

"All right then. Fine, let's get started," Marcus remarks.

* * *

 **Do you think Alex's user can find a way back to his/our world? Micheal still seems to have his own agenda what could it possibly be? Can Rebecca, Dot, and Joe find Marcus in time? Find out April 27th.**

 **RR:**

 **The Ender Pickaxe:** _It certainly has been a while, my bad. You can go ahead and save your money on that new rope for now, you'll probably be needing it later._

 **Rosa Blythe:** _Don't hurt your brain that last one, you'll figure it out eventually but maybe not in the near future. As for Mr. PoodleX450, he seems to have already had enough of a sneak peak of this world._


	23. Chapter 22

**Hi guys! Here's Chapter 22! enjoy ^-^**

* * *

 **Almost everything brought to light**

"What's going on?" Exclaims one TAG agent once the siren ended.

"Hey, I think we're locked in!" Yells another.

Chip grins as he maneuvers past the confused agents.

"Attention TAG agents," announces a voice on the speakers. "This is...a friend of the EPF. All your escapes out of here are blocked."

There are more confused murmurs in the crowd.

"The Elite Penguin Force is back and we are retaking headquarters." The voice belonging to Rosa541 states, firmly.

Suddenly all the TAG agents that are in the main lobby collapse on the floor, unconscious. _Knock out gas!_ Chip applauds himself. Having caught the TAG agents by surprise, the group is easily able to track down all the remaining agents and arrest them.

"Your part is done," Ace announces to the group into their earpiece. "Now we wait for the rest to be finished."

* * *

Blastfire246 hurries down the underground passageways below the agency in pursuit of Mr. PoodleX450.

"Mr. PoodleX450!" He yells, "there's no where else to hide!"

Blastfire246 sees Mr. PoodleX450 pause and look back at him. Blastfire246 quickly jumps out of the way, registering the fired laser that hits the wall where he was just standing. _They forgot about these tunnels!_ Blastfire246 mutters, angrily. _Code: red didn't include these passageways. Mr. PoodleX450 could escape if I don't catch up to him!_ Blastfire246 began to sprint as Mr. PoodleX450 turns a corner. _My only luck is if he hits a dead end. Where did all these tunnels come from? Who made them?_

"Blastfire246!" A familiar voice calls from behind him

Blastfire246 hesitates and glances behind him.

"What are you doing here!" Blastfire246 responds. "You're supposed to be with the others!"

The penguin in the bandanna looks at him with an unconcerned expression.

"I've come to stop you," he says blatantly.

"What?"

"I'm Agent Z and I'm an agent for TAG. I've been away for a long time but now I'm back."

Blastfire246 turns back, ignoring the penguin, and starts to run after Mr. PoodleX450. Agent Z quickly intercepts him and they begin to fight.

"I don't understand!" Blastfire246 gasps, "you're a user! Don't you want to go back home?"

Agent Z and Blastfire246 struggle with each other to get the upper hand.

"Wrong, I am home!" He snaps, "Mr. PoodleX450 knows how to reverse the transfer but I won't let you arrest him!"

Suddenly a blur rushes over and knocks Agent Z off of Blastfire246.

"Power?" Blastfire246 exclaims.

"Hurry up and get Mr. PoodleX450!" Power yells.

Blastfire246 turns and nods, leaving the two to fight.

"Now, you'll tell me everything." Power demands.

* * *

Ace smiles as Mr. PoodleX450 runs into the room and slams the door. He watches Mr. PoodleX450 turns and sees at Ace in horror, realizing his mistake.

"Ace," he exclaims.

Ace walks slowly from behind his desk to confront Mr. PoodleX450.

"An experiment that you ordered was worked on by Dr. Steve and Adam. The experiments was to go to the other world and live there...to not be forgotten when the system lost it's joy at the hands of our users and was forgotten and died. The first successful test subject was an eight year old boy named Micheal Grant." Ace begins to say.

"So what?" Mr. PoodleX450 snaps.

Ace continues, "you had his memories erased by using the metal bracelet every TAG agent is issued, only you never wore one. You assigned Adam to watch Micheal and see how he assimilated. Once you knew for sure the test had worked, you sent Agent Z to the other world as a spy and to prepare for other transfers of TAG agents. However we couldn't figure out how to get him back after he was sent there."

"We both know this!" Mr. PoodleX450 yells, impatient.

Ace pauses and then keeps talking.

"But Adam became suspicious of your motives and decided to warn people. He warned Micheal about the memory erasing going on inside the agency. He told Micheal to keep a diary and record everything in it and then review it every morning. He trained Micheal to do this even after all those memory erases the agents had. Adam made is be a subconscious habit for Micheal even if he forgot why he had to keep writing.

Then Adam knew that he had to find others who would be capable of stopping you but he couldn't trust those at the Tech Galactic Alliance because they would just keep forgetting. So he researched and discovered Club Penguin then snuck away from TAG. You deemed him dangerous and ordered his death. Am I right? Did you kill Adam?"

Mr. PoodleX450 sighs with frustration.

"Of course I did! He was a traitor. Death is what he deserved!"

"He warned a Penguin Secret Agent about the organization, TAG. That agent was Alex Timothy Ryder. Adam told him everything before he disappeared. Alex was and is no ordinary agent, he also worked for the Elite Penguin Force at that time as well. He became a major threat to you before even realizing it himself. During one of their meetings, you caught up to them."

"Yes I did," Mr. PoodleX450 admits. "Adam was regrettably eliminated on the spot. I watched them both fight against my elite agents before he died. I was impressed with Alex's skills and instincts so I let him live, which was a mistake."

"You visited the island several times but you were focused on testing Alex and then erasing his memories of the meetings. Finally you decided to recruit him to TAG and you did it through means of deceit. During Operation: Blackout,you were able to brainwash Alex's closest friend into turning against the EPF and siding with Herbert. This was only to get Alex to feel more vulnerable as he values his friends and trusts them. Also during that time, you sent Dr. Steve undercover as a civilian named Henry to get into the EPF. Dr. Steve proved his loyalty and worth to Alex and the EPF and he was initiated into the agency. He became an assistant to Gary.

Alex quit the agency and joined with TAG but for a different reason. While you thought that he was playing right into your hands, Alex had plans to infiltrate TAG and report back to his Director about TAG being a threat or not. Naturally, things didn't go as planned for either side. Ace didn't take into account the memory erasing and you didn't realize the strength of his heart.

You used Sarah to help Alex become Timothy after his memories were erased but something went wrong. Deep in his mind, Alex's memories mixed with the fake memories you gave him. No...the real memories that belonged to Adam. You planned to use Alex to replace Adam. Alex worked on the project to find a way to reverse the transfer and bring Agent Z back . Did they find one?"

Ace looks over and Mr. PoodleX450 smiles.

"Yes we did," he confirms. "But then we lost it when Alex regained his memories. He caused trouble within the agency and then called his friends. They destroyed the agency along with the machine."

"You didn't set off that bomb?" Ace asks.

"Of course not!" He replies. "But I know who did, it was Sarah. I found out that much from video surveillance footage discovered at the site. Seemed to me that Micheal wanted Sarah to go one way and she ran in the opposite direction. We found Micheal outside of the burned agency with Sarah. She was unconscious. I was pleased to find Micheal hurt and wanting revenge.

I put two and two together and realized that Micheal thought that Alex had betrayed him somehow. Micheal was a loyal TAG agent once more. Sarah forgot about Alex and everything that had happened. Micheal didn't bother to fill her in and I didn't do anything to help her remember either. I promoted Micheal as head of security and everything went according as planned. But we didn't expect there to be a system like code: red to occur once we tried to get into the EPF's mainframe computer."

"A setback," Ace agrees. "But it worked out in the end. The Director of the EPF called for Article 15 Section 4 and the stage was set. You kidnapped Gary the gadget guy."

"We did," Mr. PoodleX450 confirms. "We interrogated him to learn more about the Elite Penguin Force, their security systems, and what they knew about TAG."

"Then you yourself took position filling Gary's spot probably through manipulations of documents and such. You took over the agency, relocated their agents, and were ready to begin the next step. Take over of the other world. You found the way for Agent Z to return and you sent other TAG agents to other world. However, there was another setback.

There was still EPF agents out there, the Director of the EPF had sent a group out to rescue Gary and there was also the group that hadn't been in the agency when you took total control of it. The rescue group is in the process right now of taking over the TAG headquarters and the group here as retaken their own agency. You have lost Mr. PoodleX450. It's time to surrender."

Mr. PoodleX450 takes a step back and looks around the room.

"You think that I can be stopped! You are a traitor as well. You left TAG after they came. You hid in Club Penguin, keping a low profile while watching everyone and keeping track of our next move. You...why are you reviewing what's already happened?" Mr. PoodleX450 yells. "It's all true. It all happened. We get it!"

Ace walks back over to his desk and picks an item up.

"So I can get you confession." He answers, holding up the tape recorder.

Mr.. PoodleX450 lunges forward, only to trip on the step leading up to Ace.

"It's over, Mr. PoodleX450." Ace states, as he handcuffs the director of the Tech Galactic Alliance. "TAG is finished."

* * *

 **Hurray! They did it! The penguins retook over EPF headquarters and Mr. PoodleX450 has been arrested! YESSSSS! Oh but wait a second, what's going on at TAG headquarters? Will that group be able to shut down that agency? What is Michael still up to? Where's Dr. Steve? And...WHERE HAS THAT POLAT BEAR GONE TOO? Find out May 1st.**


	24. Chapter 23

**Hey Guys! Here's Chapter 23, enjoy!**

* * *

 **The Find**

Jetpack Guy returns to the group after ensuring that Gary was safety on the helicopter. Agent Lake Blue and Rookie stayed behind to keep an eye on Gary. Jetpack Guy and Joe rushes off to go free the rest of the Elite Penguin Force. Dot is left with Rebecca as they search for Alex.

"I'm not going to lose him again," Rebecca stammers to herself.

They start to view the camera footage, trying to follow Micheal's previous steps. After a while, Rebecca starts to get discouraged.

"This footage is useless!" She exclaims.

"Why don't we look at the live feed for now," Dot suggests. "Maybe Micheal will lead us to him."

"I don't think it will help. The cameras won't show where Alex is!"

"But it might show the approximate vicinity where he could be."

They both watch the feed as penguins walk through the halls. Most of the TAG agents had been arrested and locked away so the halls were fairly clear.

"Well, well what do we have here," Dot exclaims.

Rebecca glances over at the screen that Dot is watched and sees a penguin walking down the hall with a huge stack of papers in his hands.

"It's a TAG agent!" Rebecca almost shouts. "But I thought Joe and Jetpack Guy got them all!"

"Well they missed one," Dot half smiled. "Let's track where they're going."

They watch as the penguin hops from one screen to the next. Then he disappears from them all. He reappears a few minutes later on a later screen. Dot scrambles to a drawer where the blueprints are held and marks where the cameras are and where the penguin was last seen and then reappeared. Satisfied, Dot smiles.

"Let's go," she exclaims.

* * *

 **Marcus's POV**

As promised a penguin arrived with all the files and research dealing with the machine. I read through the first file and am impressed by what I've see. _So Club Penguin is it's own world!_ I grimaced. _How can I possibly get back!_ I look over and see Micheal watching me.

"You know...I bet if we put our brains together, we might find the answer faster." I suggest.

"And why would I do that?" Micheal stammers. "Besides we have a deal."

"You're just as stuck here as I am," I counter. "Don't you want to go home too?"

Micheal turns his gaze, avoiding my question. I sigh. _I just want to go home too._ As I continue to read over more files, I begin to think about how I ended up here in the first place.

 **Flashback begins***

"I hate doing class presentations!" Complains one of my close friends, Richard.

I smile and look at him.

"It's not that bad," I encourage.

"Says the guy who's only job is changing the slide!" Richard mocks.

I punch him lightly in the shoulder, jokingly.

"Aw man, I bruise!" He exaggerates.

I laugh, quietly.

"Richard, Marcus" the economics teacher announces. "You're presentation please."

Richard and I got up to the front of the room. I head over to the computer and enter in my account. Then I opened up the sideshow as Richard talks about how the market works and it's current progress. While that happened, I noticed the light from the screen getting increasingly bright. I frown. _What in the world?_ Suddenly it becomes blinding, I shield my eyes from the light but they feel glued to my side. The moment I wake up, I find myself strapped to a chair with something heavy on my head. _Wait...am I...a penguin?_ I look up to see a penguin standing over me.

 **Flashback ends***

 _Okay, so I've finished reading most of the files._ I glance over to see Micheal still watching me. _Think Marcus think. A way back._

"Are you sure that these are all the files?" I ask thoroughly.

He nods, "it should be."

"Should?" I catch.

Micheal looks at me skeptically.

"Mr. PoodleX450 tells me almost everything. I'm his second-in-command."

"Almost everything," I pry.

"There are files that are for the Director's eyes only," he reveals.

"I need those files," I stress. "It's possible that he's keeping stuff from you about this project."

"I doubt he would do that," Micheal stammers.

"Are you sure?" I prompt.

I see hesitation in his eyes and dare to go further.

"Just like he kept the fact that you were from the other world for...four years until you found out?"

I watch as his eyes suddenly widen. _BINGO! I got him!_ Micheal looks back at me.

"I'll go..find the Director's files," he responds finally. "Don't leave here! Or you'll never get home. I'll make sure of that!"

I watch as he leaves the room. My mind begins to race for an escape route. Sure I want to go home but if my hunch is correct and I'm really in Club Penguin...then the Penguin Secret Agency is still here which means I can still find the good guys. I grin, _I've always wanted to meet those agents like Jet Pack Guy, Rookie, and Gary the gadget guy._ My mind began to formulate a plan.

* * *

 **Rebecca's POV**

Dot and I rush into the hallways that aren't caught on camera.

"They really are just hallways!" Dot muses.

"I wouldn't be surprised to find some type of hidden door though," I insist.

They start to search the walls for any cracks in the wall that would form a door. A few minutes of nothing, we hear footsteps behind us. We turn and find Micheal standing behind us.

"Follow me," he says firmly, not surprised at all for seeing us.

"Where?" I ask, "why should we?"

Micheal sighs, "you want your brother back, don't you?"\ He began to walk down the hall, without checking to see if we were following. Micheal takes us to the Director's office and shuts the door.

"It's a trap!" Dot points out.

Micheal just shakes his head and then begins to rummage through some files.

"Help me find a code labeled DF." He says.

"DF?" I ask but he doesn't bother to answer.

I look at Dot and she shrugs. We both began to look through the room. I look at the bookshelf, staring at anything that looked out of place. _Ohh the latest cookbook with recipes from Mar!_ I pull the cookbook from the shelf but as I do, a piece of paper falls out and I pick it up.

"Oh, I found the code!" I state.

Micheal hurries over and snatches the paper out my hand and then turns toward the Director's desk. Seconds later, a secret door opens and he tells us to follow as he walks down the stairs. He walks down to a room, full of files.

"We need to find files on Mission: Takeover" he informs, calmly.

"Why?" I ask, confused. "What's Mission: Takeover?"

"Answers," Micheal finally replies.

It feels like we searched for hours but came up with nothing. Micheal seemed satisfied that no files were found and we head back upstairs.

"Why are you still carrying that?" Micheal asks, looking down at my hands.

"What?" I exclaims, and then I notice that I'm still holding the cookbook. "I wasn't going to steal it! Just going to glance at the recipes, that's all!"

"Rebecca is a great cook," Dot informs.

Micheal takes the book from my hands and offhandedly comments, "Mr. PoodleX450 doesn't cook."

He walks over to the desk and opens the cookbook. He doesn't seem happy when he sees the file Mission: Takeover lying inside.

"Liar," Micheal whispers under his breath as reads the file to it's current progress. "I'm going to kill him!"

"I sincerely hope you meant figuratively!" I exclaim.

Micheal looks up at us and then runs out of the office, leaving the file behind. Dot picks up the file and puts it in her bag.

"We'll read it later, right now...let's go find Alex." Dot nods.

* * *

 **Marcus's POV**

"Alex!" Exclaims a purple penguin rushes over to me.

She hugs me before realizing that I didn't hug her back. The sparkle in her eyes dims.

"Oh...right...you're not...Alex." She remembers, "my name is Rebecca and this is Dot."

"Marcus," I introduce. "Are you guys with the PSA?"

Rebecca blinks, confused for a moment.

"The Penguin Secret Agency was decommissioned years ago." She informs.

"Hang on! What happened?" I ask.

"A popcorn bomb made by Herbert exploded in the agency and the EPF took over," Dot explains.

"EPF?"

"Elite Penguin Force," Rebecca replies.

"Alex...are you like his girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend!" Rebecca practically yells, "no I'm his sister."

Rebecca looks into my face as if trying to find Alex.

"Listen I'm working on finding a way back," I say trying to lessen her worry. "Micheal was supposed to find me a file and..."

"You mean this?" Dot exclaims, taking a file out of her bag.

She hands me the file and I immediately begin to read it. I smile.

"Yeah, this is the one," I confirm.

* * *

 **Wow, The EPF headquarters has been returned back to normal, TAG is apprehended, and Alex has been found...well Alex's user that is. So the way back to our world has been found. Cool! What's going to happen next? Where did Michael run off too? What's going to happen to Agent Z? What has happened in our world with the other penguins who transferred? Find out May 6th.**


	25. Finale

**Hey guys...here it is. Chapter 24- Case Closed? The last chapter in the the Blastfire files series. Enjoy ^-^**

* * *

The EPF agents were all released and were split into two groups. One returned home to clean up the mess TAG caused around the island while the other did a sweep of the Tech Galactic Alliance.

"I think it's time I return home," Alex's user remarks.

He looks over at the other three who are also transfers.

"Let's go," he remarks.

After showing Gary how to do the transfer, the four penguins plug themselves back into the machine.

"Ready?" Marcus asks.

The others nod. Gary starts the machine and everyone returns to where they belong.

"Alex?" Rebecca asks, walking over to the dark blue penguin as he gets off the machine.

"Rebecca!" Alex says, his eyes sparkling.

They hug and then Alex walks over to another penguin.

"Sarah," Alex exclaims. "We're back."

Sarah nods and then hugs Alex. Alex looks over at Gary and says, "don't worry about the TAG agent back in the other world. We've got him locked up to."

Gary nods, "I expect a full report on everything you did and saw."

Alex agrees and then goes back to join his sister, Rebecca and his girlfriend, Sarah. There wasn't anytime for a celebration party until after everything had settled down and the team finished cleaning TAG headquarters as well as looking over the files.

"It's remarkable what missions the TAG agents went on," Alex remarks about the files.

About a month or so later, a party was held to celebrate the Elite Penguin Force victory against TAG. Ace, Rosa541, and Power did not attend the party because of certain circumstances and Ace requested that their assistance only be labeled as anonymous in the reports.

"So what was the other world like?" Some agents asked the returned agents.

"It's a long story," Alex begins.

He recounted the tale of what happened when he was in the other world. Eventually Sarah (aka Katie) and Tylerbluez (aka Terrance) met up and found the other TAG agents. They searched for a way back home when Alex showed up. The TAG agents resolve crumbled after discovering the wonders in this new world. They decided to go home but one transfer agent remained loyal, Agent Z. Alex and Sarah pursued Agent Z to stop him from destroying the other world.

"It eventually ended with the help of a rubber band, a balloon, and some paper clips," Alex concludes.

The EPF agents all laughed as the returned agents recounted how Agent Z was caught and brought to jail in that world. Later the Director of the EPF joins the agents in their festivities. Alex is sitting by himself at a table, his mind on something else.

"Alex, what's wrong?" Sarah asks.

"Micheal hasn't been fount yet!" Alex answers, miserably. "He can go home now but...we haven't been able to contact him."

Sarah puts a fin on Alex's shoulder, knowing full well how he was feeling.

"I know," she states. "I"m feeling bad about it too but I'm sure Micheal will show up eventually. When he does, we can both tell him that he can finally go home."

Alex nods and then sees Dot come up to them.

"Alex, Sarah" she exclaims. "I hate to cut the festivities short for you but the Director wants us to meet in the conference room."

"What's wrong?" Alex asks, concerned.

"What kind of work?" Sarah questions.

Dot just nods to the conference room and the three enter the room. Dot shuts the door and the party sounds are now non-existent.

"Agents, I congratulate you all on a job well done. TAG has at last been defeated and those responsible are serving their time," the Director of the EPF reveals on the monitors. "However there is still much work to do. Dot, Celia73, and Jetpack Guy...I'm sending you guys to another server. There's a...it's a secret mission for your ears only. I will send you the details now."

Jetpack guy nods, "we'll leave whenever you want us to."

"One hour," the Director informs.

All three of their phones rang, signaling that the details had been received. Celia73 shivers.

"I'm not sure if I can fit everything into one suitcase," she remarks.

"This is going to be fun," Dot notes.

All three agents rush out of the conference room.

"Joe, Rookie, and Blastfire246...I'm sending you with a search party to find three penguins. I'm sending you the details now." The Director continues.

Joe looks at the file and frowns.

"With all due respect, Director. I believe that Alex would be much better suited for this task," Joe states.

Alex looks at him, quizzically.

"Perhaps but I have another mission for him," the Director explains.

Joe, Rookie, and Blastfire246 hurry out of the room for their next missions. Now the only penguins left are Alex, Rebecca, Gary, and Sarah.

"Rebecca and Gary, I need you to head over to the labs and start working on more immunities to poisons and sleeping powders."

The two nod and start to head out the door but then Rebecca hesitates.

"Director?" She asks, "are you going to send Alex away again? Will...will he be gone for awhile?"

Rebecca steals a worried glance at her brother.

"No, he will be staying around this area." The Director of the Elite Penguin Force informs her.

Rebecca sighs in relief as she closes the door behind her.

"What about me?" Sarah asks, nervously. "What do you want me to do?"

"Sarah for your first field assignment...you are to track down P3X97, a crystal found at the very start of the PSA. It holds some florescent properties as well as..."

"As a very powerful electric charge," Sarah intercepts. "I am very familiar with the crystal and it's properties. My guess is that because I already have knowledge on it, I've been put to the task of finding it. However, even your EPF agents have lost the trail on it. What makes you think I can handle a case that that your trained agents can't?"

"Besides the fact that it's a safe first assignment, you won't be alone on the search." The Director explains, "you will be joining a team of tactical agents and Alex will be going with you."

Alex has been quiet the whole time but now he finally spoke up.

"I understand why you've put me on this assignment but wouldn't it have been better for Joe to be on this one and vice versa," he states.

The Director shakes their head.

"It would seem to be the wisest choice but as you are aware both missions would be taken personal if you had your way and that can be very dangerous."

Alex nods his head finally understanding the situation.

"I don't get it," Sarah remarks. "How would it have been taken personal? Wouldn't the missions be more successful if there is an agent with past knowledge on the assignment, like mine does?"

"It's different," Alex explains. "Yes you have a lot of knowledge on the crystal which makes you a good member to have on the search team but you don't have any personal interest of conflict with the crystal. You see Joe...well his real name is Jeffrey852. Anyway back when the Penguin Secret Agency existed, a thief broke into the agency. It was remarkable that a common thief could so but the agency was still fairly new. Anyway, we tracked down the thief and the trail led us to Jeffrey, except he wasn't the real thief. He had been framed. He joined us in our investigation but the trail went cold by the time Jeffrey proved his innocence."

"So this thief...are they the same one who stole the crystal?" Sarah asks.

"Yeah and you can see why Jeffrey would want to be on that case."

"Revenge?"

"More like...justice. Jeffrey doesn't do revenge stuff."

"Oh...and what about you? What's on Joe... Jeffrey's case that is personal to you?" Sarah inquires.

Alex pauses for a moment before responding.

"I can make a guess. They are going to search for three penguins. I'm not quite sure what will happen once they are found but I can guess who two of them are." Alex turns toward the Director on the screen, "one of them is Micheal and the other...is Roger. Am I right?"

The Director nods, "correct."

"Roger? Who's Roger?" Sarah asks.

"Roger was an EPF agent and also my best friend." Alex reveals, "back during Operation: Blackout, Roger was deceived into thinking that Herbert was actually an innocent bear and that we had been judging him wrongly. So he turned on the agency and now he works for Herbert P. Bear, Esquire."

"How close were you guys?" Sarah prompts.

"Like family," Alex replies. "He was childhood friend of mine and Rebecca's."

"I can imagine the shock of that betrayal," Sarah exclaims. "It must have taken a toll on you."

Alex silently nods.

"So...Roger...he's going to be brought to jail," Sarah remarks. "What about Micheal? Will he be going there too?"

"No, we've decided that Micheal should be allowed to return home, where he belongs," the Director finally confirms.

"There is one more penguin," Sarah interrupts. "You said that there were three to be found. Roger and Micheal makes two. Who's the third?"

Alex shrugs.

"It's a Penguin Secret Agent that has been gone for a while," the Director of the EPF explains. "Only a few know and remember her. She disappeared several years ago without any notice or trace."

"Who?" Alex asks, curious. "Do I know her?"

"I don't think so." The Director replies, "her name is Macey...Macey 490."

"Macey490...no I've never heard of her or seen her," Alex confirms.

"Like I said, very few are associated with her," the Director continues. "Now back onto your current assignment. I'll have someone send all the files to your desk tomorrow morning on the crystal. Tonight, just relax and enjoy the festivities."

Sarah nods and walks out of the room.

"An agent's work is never done," Alex quotes before leaving the room.

"Indeed, it never is." The Director agrees.

* * *

 **Mr. PoodleX450- continued to serve his sentence and has found a new hobby in playing chess.**

 **Agent Z- also continued to serves his sentence as well as doing community service around the island.**

 **Tylerbluez, Linsey, and Chip- finished their training and became specialists in their specific field.**

 **Rebecca-continued cooking as well as being an EPF agent. She showed Rookie new fish recipes and began cooking lessons for Gary. Currently still working on her assignment from the Director.**

 **Ace- disappeared off the radar again but there are claims that he left Club Penguin.**

 **Dr. Steve/ Henry- served his sentence and became an inventor of transportation devices, such as hoverboards.**

 **Roger- remains elusive from the EPF but where his loyalties lies is still questionable.**

 **Micheal- eventually found and returned back to his world where he's been living happily with his family and friends.**

 **Sarah-continues to work on her assignment as well as being Alex's girlfriend. She adopted a pink puffle named Sam.**

 **Celia73- continues to design perfect disguises as she travels around internationally. Currently working on assignment.**

 **Joe/ Jeffrey- currently working on an assignment.**

 **Alex- continues to aid in Sarah's assignment as well as juggle his own cases.**

 **Blastfire246-became one of the top agents at the EPF and is still working on his case assigned by the Director.**

* * *

 **Hey guys, Agent Catherine here. I'd like to give a special shout out those who allowed me use their penguins in this series as well revealing their enthusiasm in being involved in my work. Lake Blue1 (owned by Lake Blue), Powerpingu19 aka Power (owned by The Ender Pickaxe), and Rosa541 (owned by Rosa Blythe) thank you for joining me in this adventure. Also I would like to thanks all my readers who have been with me on this journey and encouraged/motivated me to continue writing this series. I wouldn't be here without you. I'd also like to thank Club Penguin for their wonderful cast of characters and setting to use in my stories.**

 **This series has been amazing and I couldn't be more proud at how everything turned out. My cast of characters, the storyline, and just being able to write and tell a story. It's been a really amazing journey and I'm glad to have so many readers be apart of this with me. You guys ROCK! Now that this series has come to an end, go ahead and ask me any questions you have concerning the series. Is there still secrets to be unlocked? *shrugs * Who knows? I hope you guys had fun and enjoyed this series as much as I did in writing it. Don't worry I'll be back on the scene in a couple of months with new ideas, plot-twists, mystery and intrigue, and perhaps even some new characters. Don't forget, Rookie still has a show to finish, you might as well head over and grab some seats. Until next time, my fellow readers and writers. So long for now! - Agent Catherine**


End file.
